Luna Roja II
by DarkangelWolf E-a
Summary: Cinco años pasaron después del ataque del Sonido, Orochimaru ha desaparecido del mapa junto con Kabuto, nadie sabe de ellos. Todos viven en paz hasta que llegan dos gemelos con apariencia conocida, por el primer hijo de los Uchiha. ¿Que provocara esto? Nadie lo sabe, ahora solo depende de Sakura e Itachi cuidar del tesoro mas preciado que tienen.
1. Chapter 1

Luna Roja II

Cinco años pasaron después del ataque del Sonido, Orochimaru ha desaparecido del mapa junto con Kabuto, nadie sabe de ellos. Naruto se volvió Hokage de Konoha, se caso con Hinata, tuvieron una hija pelirroja, Kushina. La aldea mejoro después de que Naruto tomara las riendas. Se preguntaran, ¿Qué fue de Akatsuki?

Ellos se han aliado con Konoha, pero siguen viviendo en la base fuera de la aldea.

Konan dio a luz a un varón, Akatsuki, este llevaría el apellido Yoru donde fuera, Sakura esta felizmente casada con Itachi, Izuna ha crecido mucho los últimos años y ha progresado con sus entrenamientos, aun que tenga los ojos de su madre, posee el sharingan y es muy bueno usándolo, pero no quedaron cortos, Sakura extrañó cuidar de un bebe, esta vez tuvieron una niña, pelirrosa, Shina. De vez en cuando Akatsuki llega a visitar al Hokage y Sasuke. Este último se comprometió con la hermana menor Kakashi, nadie sabía sobre ella hasta que la conoció, Kaori. Sai e Ino tuvieron un hijo, Shinya, este también llevaría el apellido Yoru, ella tuvo que mudarse con Akatsuki, le dio tristeza al principio pero al final accedió, llega a visitar con los demás. Todo estaba bien, demasiado bien diría yo.

– ¿Madre cuando iremos a ver a mi tío Sasuke?

–Cuando tu hermano se quede quieto.

– ¿Entonces nunca iremos?

–Hablo de quedarse sentado por un momento.

– ¡Izuna!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Toma asiento, sino madre no nos llevara con tío Sasuke!

–Shina, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre mandarle a tu hermano mayor?

–Lo siento padre…

–Bien, ¿ya estamos todos?

–Espera un minuto hermano, ¿Sai, ya tienes a Shinya? ¡Ya tenemos que irnos y no te vamos a esperar todo el día!

– ¡Ya aquí estoy, ya lo encontré!

–Shinya, ¿acaso no te dije que hoy debiste levantarte temprano?

–Perdón mama, ¡pero tenía mucho sueño!

–Ya no te preocupes por eso, vamonos.

– ¡Estamos listos hermano!

–Bien, ¿Deidara, Sai?

– ¡Hai!

Deidara elevo las cuatro aves, Sai hizo un dragón para los niños, Ino y el. Todos salieron en la misma dirección, Konoha.

Ya estaban por llegar y vieron que las nubes se oscurecieron.

– ¡Sai, ve adelante, no quiero que los niños se enfermen!

– ¡Hai, Pein!

Se adelanto y llego primero a Konoha, donde Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata los esperaban.

– ¿Y los demás?

–Pein dijo que me adelantara por los niños.

–Bien, Hinata amor, lleva los niños adentro.

–Si Naruto, vengan hermosos, Kushina los espera.

Todos entraron, después de cinco minutos vieron llegar a las aves.

–Sentimos si nos retrasamos, nos cayó un poco de lluvia aya atrás.

–No te preocupes Pein, entren, también aquí comenzara a llover.

–Hai.

Una tormenta se desato y aun iban a dar las nueve de la mañana.

– ¿Y que ha pasado por aquí?

–Bueno, como pueden ver, hemos podido hacer una estatua de Tsunade gracias a Gaara.

–Oye Naruto ¿Dónde esta Shizune?

–Shizune…

–No la encontramos.

– ¿Ni pista de su cuerpo?

–No.

Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron miradas.

–Creemos que Orochimaru se la llevo.

– ¿Pero para que seria eso?

–No sabemos, pero es lo mas seguro.

–Maldición, han pasado cinco años desde que no sabemos de ella.

–Tranquila Sakura, es mejor que este muerta enterrada por ahí que en las manos de Orochimaru.

–Lo se hermano, pero sigo angustiada por ella.

–Ya amor, no te angusties más.

– ¿Por qué no comemos algo? De seguro están hambrientos.

– ¡Hai!

– ¡Síganme!

Todos fueron detrás de Naruto, llegaron al comedor donde el desayuno esperaba.

–Vengan niños, es hora de comer.

Hinata traía a los niños como accesorios, todos encima de ella.

– ¡Genial! ¡Tanta comida!

Izuna le fascinaba la comida, era el único que comía todo lo que encontraba, Shina en su parte era más conservadora en ese punto.

– ¡Eres un bestia, niño, hn!

–Deidara…

– ¿Qué?

–Deidara ¿por que no comes todo lo que hay en el plato y te callas?

Sakura le gustaba molestar a Deidara cuando este hacia ese tipo de comentarios, solo así se callaba.

– ¿Y como te ha ido a ti Sasuke?

–Bueno yo estoy comprometido con la hermana menor de Kakashi.

– ¿Kaori cierto?

–Hai.

–Ha, era muy linda de niña pero algo terca.

– ¿La conociste?

–Se escapo de mas de una vez, una de esas veces me la tope y estaba llorando cerca del río.

–Ha…

–Tranquilo hermanito, ella nunca me intereso.

Sasuke volvió a Sakura, quien no dejaba de sonreírle a Itachi, se veían tan enamorados, que suerte la de su hermano tener a una mujer como Sakura.

–Oye Sasuke, ya es mucho con que deje a Itachi estar casado con mi hermana como para que yo te deje verla.

Pein le daban celos, era su hermana pero aun estaba algo apartado de ella por Itachi y sus hijos aun que vivieran todos juntos.

–Ya Pein, deja que mi hermano menor vea a la mujer que me hace tan feliz.

–Padre, ¡no te pongas así que a Shina y a mi nos da asco!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Nada!

– ¡Cuando sean mayores querrán encontrar lo mismo que sus padres!

– ¡No!

– ¡Nunca!

Todos se estaban riendo mientras los niños no entendían nada de lo que los adultos decían.

– ¡Oigan miren, ha dejado de llover!

– ¿Vamos a fuera?

– ¡Si vamos!

Al solo salir, el viento se tranquilizo, estaba todo húmedo, el pasto, las hojas de los árboles con gotas de agua, todo era fresco, la temporada de frió se acercaba.

– ¡Juguemos!

Los niños comenzaron a saltar en los charcos de agua, mientras los adultos tomaron varias cobijas para poder sentarse en el pasto, pero unas personas desde lejos los observaban.

–Ya vi al pequeño Uchiha…

– ¿Bueno que esperas tonto? ¡Padre se molestara sino lo traes!

– ¡Cierra la boca Haira, nos escucharan!

– ¡No me mandes Uturo!

– ¡Shh! Tenemos que ir ahora que los adultos no están viendo a los niños.

–Pero Kabuto-san dijo que no tomáramos al Uchiha hasta que el llegara.

–Kabuto es un tonto, ¡vamos!

– ¡Hai!

Los dos niños se fueron acercando al grupo de chiquillos que jugaban en los charcos, pero Haira piso una rama que pudo escucharse.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

–Una ardilla de seguro.

–Quiero ir a ver.

– ¡Genial Haira, el vendrá directo a nosotros y no tenemos ninguna trampa!

– ¡Cállate, ya viene!

– ¡Te das prisa Izuna-kun!

– ¡Hai!

El pequeño Uchiha se acerco a los arbustos, vio la rama quebrada pero no vio nada, hasta que lo jalaron y le taparon la boca.

– ¡Larguémonos!

– ¡Eso quiero!

Ambos tomaron a Izuna y desaparecieron.

Algo andaba mal, Shina sabia, ya no podía sentir el chakra de su hermano mayor.

–Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Izuna-kun?

Todos se detuvieron un minuto, se quedaron viendo unos a otros.

–Debemos buscarlo antes que tus padres se den cuenta que no esta.

Muy tarde, Itachi ya se había percatado que los niños estaban en algo.

– ¡Vamos a buscarlo por aya!

–Sakura, ahora vengo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Aquí con los niños.

Sakura lo vio algo confundida, aun no entendía por que.

– ¿Seguro que por aquí el andaba?

– ¿Qué hacen?

– ¡Padre!

– ¿Qué haces Shina?

– ¡Nada!

Itachi volvió a los otros niños, luego volvió a Shina.

– ¿Shina, donde esta tu hermano?

–Aquí.

–Por dios santo… ¡Sakura!

Este grito alerto a los demás adultos.

– ¿Qué pasa Itachi?

–Izuna no esta, no siento su chakra.

Entonces el miedo invadió el corazón de Sakura, ¿que le había pasado a su hijo?

– ¿Estas de broma?

– ¿Acaso parezco como si estuviera bromeando?

–Izuna…

–Hinata.

–Ya estoy en eso Naruto-kun.

Sus ojos cambiaron, ella lo vio todo.

– ¿Qué viste?

–Se lo han llevado…

– ¿Quién?

–Dos niños.

– ¿Dos niños?

–Hai, una niña y un niño…

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Su piel…sus rostros, son muy conocidos.

De pronto los ojos de los hermanos aparecieron.

– ¡Orochimaru!

En cuanto grito su nombre, clones de Pein y Naruto se habían ido detrás del rastro, Deidara se elevo con su ave, Konan se convirtió en hojas volando por todo Konoha, Hinata tomo a los niños y los llevo adentro, Sakura estaba paralizada, Itachi intento calmara.

– ¡No quieras calmarme, este no es el momento para hacerlo!

–Itachi, están en las afueras ahora mismo, mis otros yo están en ello.

Zetsu ya sabia quienes eran, sabia donde estaban, talvez no fuera tan fuerte como para acabar con esos dos chiquillos rebeldes, pero podría retenerlos lo suficiente.

–Son hijos de Orochimaru.

– ¿Hijos de Orochimaru?

–Así es, el no necesita una mujer para tener hijos.

– ¿Sasuke?

–Con ADN de Kabuto y de el, hizo sus hijos, ya había escuchado eso antes de irme.

–Entonces así lo fue haciendo.

–Hai.

–Iré con Zetsu, cuiden de Sakura.

–Itachi, ¡sube!

Itachi subió al ave de Deidara, ya no estaban a la vista.

– ¿Por donde están?

–Estamos cerca.

Entonces Deidara le dio una señal, Itachi bajo del ave justo en el momento que los niños pensaron librarse de Akatsuki.

– ¿Y ustedes niños a donde piensan llevar a mi hijo?

– ¡Uturo, el padre del Uchiha esta aquí! ¿Qué hacemos?

–Pelear ¿O tienes alguna mejor idea?

– ¡Si, escapar!

Los niños no se habían dado cuenta que Izuna se había escapado de sus brazos.

– ¡Oto-sama, estos niños son mas distraídos que Shina-chan!

– ¡Oye tu, vuelve aquí!

– ¿Estas de broma? ¡No quiero que me toquen con sus manos salivosas!

– ¡No es saliva y a penas hace unos días acabamos de nacer!

– ¡Haira!

– ¡Lo siento!

–Cien años de dolor…

Sin decir agua va, Izuna ya los había llevado a un trance donde ellos mismos se enfrentarían hasta la muerte.

–Idiotas, ¿en verdad creyeron ser capaces de raptar a un Uchiha?

Izuna volvió al suelo, luego a su padre quien lo miro algo sorprendido.

– ¿Fui muy duro, oto-sama?

–Claro que no...ahora regresemos con los demás.

– ¡Hai!

Izuna se colgó del brazo de Itachi, era un ángel, pero detrás del ángel estaba el pequeño demonio que el era, pero ese demonio aun seria descubierto por sus padres.

Al estar en combate, su personalidad cambia, pensó Itachi mientras Izuna se columpiaba con su brazo.

Llegaron a Konoha, en la entrada estaban Naruto, Sasuke y los demás Akatsuki.

– ¡Oka-sama!

– ¡Izuna!

– ¡Me alegra verte!

El pequeño Uchiha se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, Itachi volvió atrás, con esa pequeña visita de los hijos de Orochimaru, sus preocupaciones apenas habian comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 11

Akatsuki volvió a la base tres horas después, en todo el camino, los niños, Sakura e Itachi estaban en medio de todos.

– ¿Qué abra pasado aya en Konoha?

–No lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento que esto volverá a pasar.

–Pein, esto me preocupa.

–Lo se Sakura, por el momento necesitamos entrenar a los niños, mas seguido.

– ¿Pero eso que efecto hará?

–Si por alguna razón ninguno de nosotros estemos con ellos, ya sabrán defenderse.

–Tu hermano tiene razón Sakura, eso nos dará ventaja.

–Bien entonces, ¡no se diga mas!

Pein reunió a los niños en el patio trasero de Akatsuki.

– ¿Vamos a entrenar, tío?

–Así es Shina, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como lo que paso hoy, ¡Deidara!

– ¡Katsu!

Los niños volaron por todos lados.

– ¡Siempre deben estar atentos!

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Y nunca le den la espalda a nada!

– ¡Uf!

– ¡Sepan donde pisan!

– ¡Cien años de dolor!

Capitulo 12

De pronto Izuna lo duplicó en otra intensidad

– ¡Chidori mizu!

El mismo chidori que Sasuke y Kakashi tenían, pero sumando agua a través de la electricidad, esta fue directa a Itachi y le dio.

PUFF!

Un tronco, el verdadero Itachi estaba detrás de Shina uso su sharingan para no lastimarla tanto, mientras en el trance Shina intento tomar ventaja.

– ¡Pétalos de cerezo!

Una buena opción, provenía de Sakura, pero Shina no midió cuanto chakra tomo, se debilito rápido.

– ¡Shina!

Itachi no se molesto solo por que fuera su hijo, pero lo detuvo con una patada en el estomago.

– ¡Ah!

Escupió sangre.

–Preocúpate por ti mismo, Izuna.

– ¡Lo siento oto-sama, pero si tengo que morir protegiendo a mi hermana eso haré!

Sakura veía los ojos de su hijos, luego los de Itachi, diferentes colores pero el mismo sentimiento.

–Bien, pero tendrás que ser mas rápido y fuerte que eso.

El le extendió la mano para levantarlo, Izuna la tomo pero con maña, Itachi ya sabia que hacer.

– ¡Ah!

Lo mando a volar hasta que se topo con un árbol.

Capitulo 13

–Se me olvido mencionarte sobre la confianza en el campo de batalla.

– ¡Hai!

El entrenamiento fue duro, a Sakura no le gusto mucho la idea de ver como todos e incluso Itachi tomaran las riendas y jugaran pesado con los niños.

Todo por ellos, pasó por la mente de Sakura.

Llego la noche, los niños se dieron un baño con Zetsu vigilando, los demás Akatsuki estaban en la sala platicando.

– ¿Te vas Itachi? Aun es temprano.

– ¡Sakura lo esta esperando de seguro, hn!

–Cierren el pico, par de bobos.

Itachi se puso de pie y fue directo al cuarto donde el y Sakura dormían, entro y la vio leyendo un libro.

– ¿Qué paso?

–Nada.

–Estas cansado, ¿cierto?

–Izuna se ha vuelto mas fuerte los últimos días sin tener este tipo de entrenamiento.

–Es un Uchiha, no me sorprende si lo es, además el tiene tu sangre.

El moreno le sonrió, pero se le quito al instante.

–Ven acá.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–A darte un masaje.

–Gracias Sakura.

Capitulo 14

El tomo asiento en la cama, Sakura guardo su libro, comenzó por la espalda, luego los hombros, de ahí el cuello, vaya que suerte tenia Itachi de tenerla a su lado.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Hai.

–Deberías recostarte.

–Pero aun es temprano.

–No importa, necesitas descansar.

–Pero…

– ¡Pero nada! Hoy fue un día muy extraño.

¿Extraño? Peor que eso, pero cada que quiere ganarle una discusión, el termina perdiendo, así que solo accedió.

–Ese es mi chico.

–Sakura, eso se escucho como si yo fuera un perro.

–Nada de eso, ¡tú lo interpretas mal!

Ambos se rieron, Itachi la jalo hacia el, le dio un beso de buenas noches y quedo dormido con sus brazos alrededor de Sakura, ella solo lo adoraba mientras dormía.

– ¿Oto-sama?

– ¿Qué sucede Izuna?

–Quería disculparme con papá.

–El esta durmiendo, puedes hacerlo mañana.

Se acerco a ellos, le dio un beso a Itachi en la mejilla, Sakura le acaricio el cabello, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla.

–Dile a papá que protegeré a Shina, quiero que este orgulloso de mi

Capitulo 15

Ella solo sonrió, Izuna cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido.

–Será un gran Uchiha…

–Itachi…

–Anda, duerme, mañana tendrás que entrenar con los niños.

–Hai.

Al siguiente día, Sakura madrugo, sin decir nada a nadie, de una patada saco a todos los niños.

– ¿Oka-sama, por que tan temprano?

–El peligro puede llegar en cualquier hora del día, deben estar atentos.

Ella veía como los niños caían del sueño, entonces les arrojo varias babosas para que despertaran.

– ¡Ah!

Este grito alerto a todo Akatsuki y salieron a ver que era.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Una babosa.

– ¡Esta llena de saliva!

–Ignora eso, tienes que acabarla antes que se vuelva más grande.

– ¿Babosas, he?

–Tsunade le enseñó eso, como criarlas, como evitar que cambien de tamaño y como usarlas en batalla.

Sakura observo los trucos que los niños hacían para evitar que las babosas crecieran, a Izuna no le iba nada bien.

– ¡Onee-chan baka, la haces mas grande!

Capitulo 16

– ¡No me critiques y ayúdame!

–Tengo que lidiar con la mía, ¿y aun me pides que te ayude?

– ¡Por favor!

–Bueno, ¿Qué usaste contra ella?

–Chidori mizu.

– ¡Baka! ¡Es una babosa, la estas alimentando, con mas agua engorda y con el chidori las haces mas gruesa!

– ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Shina pensó por un momento, agua y electricidad.

¡Lo opuesto! Se dijo ella misma.

Golpeo la tierra e hizo un agujero, enterró la babosa.

– ¡Pétalos de cerezo!

Los pétalos caían, Izuna no entendía.

PUFF!

Se convirtieron en kunais, parecía que llovía al final la babosa ya no estaba.

– ¡Bien hecho Shina!

– ¡Arigato!

Igual que la madre, pensó Pein mientras veía a su sobrina sonreír.

–Bueno sigamos ¡Otro tipo de entrenamiento! ¡Tengo que ver como los terminan!

¿Era eso una sonrisa? ¡Claro que si! Sakura sentía que podía enseñarles todos a los niños, una maestra, una como Tsunade, eso quería ella.

Estarás orgullosa de mi Tsunade-sama, pensó Sakura mientras veía lo que hacia.

Capitulo 17

Después del pequeño atentado de los hijos de Orochimaru, paso un mes, Konoha estaba atenta, no querían que los tomaran por sorpresa nuevamente y mucho menos como cuando Tsunade estaba viva.

– ¡Debes creerlo, era enorme, hn!

–Deidara, se que algunas de tus creaciones son manipuladas por los niños pero no creo que ellos los conviertan en otros animales mas grandes que tus aves.

– ¿Por qué nadie me cree, hn?

–Por que unos niños de corta edad no pueden hacer eso amenos que sean hijos de Sasori o de Sai.

– ¡Kisame! ¿Tu igual opinas eso, hn?

–Deidara tu y Sasori tienen que ir a una misión.

– ¿A dónde?

–Vayan a la oficina de Pein.

–Gracias Zetsu.

– ¡Genial! ¡Más trabajo, hn!

Zetsu dejo al trío discutiendo mientras aparecía detrás de los niños.

–Niños, es hora de comer, entren rápido que va llover.

Los niños dejaron de jugar, se vieron unos a otros, luego al cielo, no querían entrar pero al fin obedecieron.

– ¿Dónde esta Sasori y Deidara-senpai?

–Con Pein.

–Ya no, solo vamos a comer y nos vamos, hn.

Deidara le acaricio el cabello a Shinya mientras Shina estaba trepada en su hombro.

Capitulo 18

– ¿Alguna misión?

–Hai.

– ¿Podemos ir?

–No.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por que solo llamaron a Sasori y a mi, hn.

– ¿Entonces nosotros cuando iremos a una misión?

–Dentro de poco.

Pein apareció detrás de todos.

– ¿De que hablas hermano?

–Los registré en la escuela de Konoha.

– ¿Pero estas seguro de esto?

–Tranquila hermana, ya tengo personal por cualquier cosa.

– ¿Y cuando iremos?

–En dos días.

– ¿Y quien los llevara y los va traer de vuelta?

–Zetsu y Tobi.

–Aun que no me agrada tanto la idea de ser niñero.

– ¡Vamos Zetsu, será divertido!

–Eso lo dices por que así podrás ver a Hanabi.

– ¡Cierra la maldita boca, tonta planta parlante!

Capitulo 19

– ¿A quien le llamas planta parlante? ¡Uchiha de un solo sharingan!

– ¡Oye no te metas con mis ojos!

– ¿Podrían solo callarse y explicarme?

–Dile Tobi.

– ¿Yo por que?

–Es tu chica, no la mía.

–Tobi…

Entonces el Uchiha volvió a la pelirrosa.

– ¿Te gusta la hermana de Hinata?

– ¿No crees que es algo pequeña, hn?

–Talvez pero…es muy linda conmigo.

–Dios santo, ¡tienes la edad de Kakashi!

–Tranquilo Sai, ¿y por que no lo habías dicho?

–Somos dos Uchiha que han quedado, no quiero que Madara se moleste.

–Pero Madara esta muy lejos.

–Hai, pero no quiero rumores.

–No te preocupes, tu secreto esta seguro con nosotros.

Sakura le enseñó una sonrisa calida, Itachi se molesto y la jalo para que tomara asiento junto a el.

–Quieto Itachi, Sakura solo puede estar con un Uchiha además le soy fiel a Hanabi.

El moreno solo sonrojo un poco, beso a su cerezo en la frente, los demás se burlaban mientras los niños se preguntaban a donde iban a ir Sasori y Deidara.

Capitulo 20

Terminaron de comer, Sasori y Deidara salieron a su misión.

–Genial, esta lloviendo y falta demasiado como llegar a donde vamos, hn.

–No te quejes Deidara.

–Eso lo dices tu por que estas metido en tu muñeco.

–No es por eso baka, lo digo por la misión, prefiero la lluvia a tener que enfrentarnos a Orochimaru.

–Oye Sasori.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo pudo Oro reproducirse sin alguna ayuda?

–Es simple, el solo necesita otros genes y la flor de la maternidad para concebir un hijo.

– ¿Flor de la maternidad, hn?

–Hai, se dice que quien la coma o bebe puede procrear.

– ¿No importa si es un hombre quien lo haga?

–Así es.

– ¿Pero por que Kabuto, hn?

–Por lo que se, Oro no planeaba a Kabuto ser el padre.

–Sino Sasuke, ¿estoy en lo correcto, hn?

–Exacto.

–Me parece muy asqueroso.

– ¿En serio?

–Bueno…no tanto, hn.

Continuaron caminando hacia el lugar donde se suponia que las odiosas serpientes vivian.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo Akatsuki sabia lo que Deidara y Sasori sentían por si mismos pero no entre ellos.

–Entonces, si Sasuke no se hubiera venido, ¿el fuera el padre de esos dos niños, hn?

–Si y por lo que Itachi nos dijo, Orochimaru acelero el proceso en su crecimiento y aprendizaje.

–Ya veo… ¿Oye Sasori?

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Dónde se consiguen esas flores?

–Exactamente a donde vamos.

– ¿En serio?

–Si, fue muy fácil para Orochimaru encontrarlas. ¿Por qué?

–No por nada.

– ¿Qué estas pensando baka?

–En nada, hn.

–No sabes mentir, ¿se la quieres dar a alguien cierto?

–Bueno…si.

–Desafortunada.

–Yo no diría eso…

–Baka…

Deidara no escucho lo ultimo, este no estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Sasori hacia el, este par nunca se entendía pero los polos opuesto se atraen a veces.

La pregunta era, ¿Quién de ambos iba a dar el primer paso? Eso seria imposible, ninguno de estos dos comenzara, el miedo, la rareza y un fuerte silencio incomodo invadió el momento entre ellos.

Ya habían recorrido un gran camino desde la última charla que ellos tuvieron.

La lluvia se hizo aun mas fuerte, no tenían donde refugiarse, aun dentro del muñeco la lluvia alcanzaba a llegar a Sasori.

–Te vas a ahogar ahí adentro Sasori, hn.

–Claro que no baka.

– ¡Tsk!

–Estoy bien.

–Nada de eso, busquemos una cueva o algo para quedarnos esta noche, hn.

Mientras Deidara miraba a su alrededor, Sasori comenzaba a congelarse, la lluvia era tan fría que sino encontraban un lugar para dormir, este moriría de frió. Claro fue algo notable ya que el no se movía, Deidara volvió a el, se molesto aun mas, entonces puso su mano en su bolsillo y tomo una gran cantidad de arcilla, con esta construyo una pequeña cueva y jalo a Sasori adentro.

– ¡Baka, debiste decirme que tenias frió, hn!

– ¡Cierra la boca!

– ¡No, tu cierrala, hn!

Por un momento se quedaron viendo, Sasori luego quiso darse vuelta pero no pudo.

–Baka, ahora ni puedes moverte.

–Claro que si puedo.

–Cállate y deja que te saque de ahí.

Deidara se fue acercando a el, Sasori sintió todo el ambiente tenso, mientras le fue quitando el traje, el pelirrojo sonrojo un poco.

– ¿Puedes levantarte, hn?

–…

Entonces ahí fue.

Sasori no solo tenía el cuerpo de un muñeco, sino también estaba muy bien hecho, casi parecía un niño, claro, mas maduro pero la apariencia angelical nadie se la quitaba.

– ¿P-por que me miras así?

– ¿No puedo?

Esto empeoro la situación, Sasori tartamudeo y era muy notable.

– ¡D-deja de mirarme!

– ¿Estas tartamudeando?

– ¡N-no!

–Además estas temblando.

– ¡Bueno tengo frió!

–Claro.

Entones Deidara se quito su capa, después su playera, unas gotas de agua caían de su cabello y rodeaban su cuerpo.

– ¡O-oye! ¿P-por que te estas quitando la playera?

–Ya lo he hecho antes, ¿Cuál es el problema?

– ¡Olvídalo!

– ¿Soy yo o estas sonrojando?

Deidara se fue acercando a el, Sasori quiso escaparse pero ya estaba por debajo del rubio, sin escapatoria.

–Déjame decirte un pequeño secreto…me gustas Sasori-kun.

Le pego un gran beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba, alguna que otra gota caía, todo estaba tan fresco. Sasori se había despertado por el ruido de los pájaros, luego volvió a Deidara quien estaba cubierto por su capa, seguía dormido.

Se le soltó una risita que no pudo contener, Sasori empezó a recordar lo que había pasado esa noche, dolores, muchos movimientos y saliva por todas partes, sonrojo con solo pensarlo y sin darse cuenta Deidara ya se había despertado.

–Buenos días Sasori, hn.

–B-buenos días…Deidara-kun.

–Vamos, ¿no me digas que aun tienes pena, hn?

–No…es solo que me acuerdo.

– ¡Ha! Será mejor que sigamos, a Pein no le gustara que estemos en lo nuestro y ni terminemos la misión, hn.

–Vale Dei…

Pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, Deidara le dio un beso y se puso de pie para vestirse.

– ¿Puedes caminar, hn?

–Supongo.

Deidara lo miro de pies a cabeza.

–Creo que si, hn.

Comenzaron a caminar, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa era fresca y lo mejor de todo es que Deidara mantenía su mano con la de Sasori sin que sus otras bocas se metieran. Pero luego Deidara sintió los pasos de Sasori, eran más lentos, con la otra mano hizo su ave.

– ¿Para que la ave?

Deidara no le respondió, solo lo tomo en brazos y subieron ambos al ave, Sasori se sentía tan apenado, como un niño.

– ¡Ya bajame Dei-kun!

–Bien, tendremos que irnos en la ave, no quiero llevarte arrastrando, hn.

Si, tener una pareja con un transporte como el de Deidara, no tenia precio.

–Deidara…

– ¿Qué ocurre, hn?

– ¿Qué somos?

–Akatsuki, hn.

– ¡Baka, no hablo de eso!

Deidara lo vio por un minuto, una risita salio.

– ¿Ahora por que te estas riendo?

–Por que eres lindo cuando te enojas, hn.

–Baka…

–Sasori…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Me amas?

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

–Solo responde.

–Bueno…si.

–Eso es lo único que debo saber para que seas mi pareja.

–Deidara-kun.

A veces Deidara era torpe, pero en ese sentido era muy serio y Sasori lo sabía.

Ya habían recorrido mucho camino, entonces se topan con una cueva.

–Su base…

–Hai.

Ambos bajan del ave mientras este sigue volando y desaparece detrás de las nubes.

– ¿Estas bien, hn?

–Si.

–Bien, continuemos.

Caminaron y se aseguraron que no habría trampas, entonces, escucharon risas.

– ¡Padre!

– ¡No te muevas!

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?

– ¡Uturo quiere darme con esa babosa!

–Vamos Haira no es malo, ¡solo quiero que la veas!

–Haira, no le temas a una babosa.

– ¡No le temo, me parece asquerosa!

–Aun que sea asquerosa, tienes que enfrentarte a ella, no debes tener debilidades, sino, acaba con ellas.

–Hai…oto-sama.

Sin decir agua, Haira tomo a la babosa y con sus propias manos la hizo trizas, Orochimaru inculcaba toda su maldad en sus pequeños, pero de pronto escucho que estaba muy silencioso, algo andaba mal.

–Niños entren a la cueva, Kabuto les va preparar algo delicioso, yo tengo que buscar algunas cosas.

Los niños asintieron, Orochimaru se quedo un rato ahí, luego comenzó a caminar y se detuvo.

– ¿Nadie les enseñó que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?

Rápido mando serpientes hacia donde Sasori y Deidara se ubicaban, estos saltaron y se vieron enfrente de Oro.

–Lindos niños, Orochimaru.

– ¡Tsk!

– ¡Katsu!

¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!

Bombas por todo el lugar comenzaron a explotar.

– ¡No tan rápido!

Desde el humo Orochimaru salto a ellos y mando a sus serpientes.

– ¡Rápido Sasori!

El pelirrojo con sus hilos manipulo a las serpientes para que se atacaran ellas mismas pero luego Oro mando una segunda camada a Deidara que aun seguía atrás.

– ¡Ah!

– ¡No iras a ningún lado, Deidara!

– ¡Dei!

– ¡Vete Sasori, vete, hn!

– ¡No lo haré, no pienso dejarte aquí!

– ¡Que te vayas te digo, hn!

– ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré!

Sin discutir más Sasori se elevo a la punta de un árbol, saco sus muñecos y comenzaron a aventarle kunais venenosos a Orochimaru, una de ellas le llego a las serpientes que retorcían a Deidara.

– ¡Katsu!

La ultima bomba exploto, Deidara hizo un sonido que solo su ave escucharía, este llego y ambos subieron a el.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Por qué me salvaste? Debiste haberte ido.

– ¿Y dejarte? ¡Nunca Deidara!

Pasaron unos minutos para que luego Deidara comenzara a sentirse mal, no quería que Sasori lo notara pero ya era muy tarde.

– ¿Estas bien?

–No…

–Tenemos que llegar con Sakura pronto.

–Hn.

Sasori uso lo que le quedaba de chakra para poder transportarlos cerca de la base, aparecieron a unos kilómetros de ahí pero no era necesario seguir en el ave, bajaron, el pelirrojo puso el brazo del rubio alrededor de su cuello para que pudieran seguir a pie, ya era medio día y necesitaban llegar rápido sino el veneno que la serpiente le inyecto a Deidara iba estar por todo el cuerpo.

–Aguanta un poco Deidara, ya estamos cerca.

El rubio no respondía, los temores comenzaron a invadir al pelirrojo, invoco a uno de sus muñecos para ayudarlo a llegar a la base, mientras afuera de ella, Tobi estaba jugando con los niños.

– ¡No pueden quitármela!

– ¡Tío Tobi, déjenos ver!

– ¡No!

– ¡Que si!

– ¡Que no!

Tobi se quedo callado un minuto y volvió, enfrente de el estaba ya Sasori y Deidara exhaustos.

– ¡Deidara-senpai!

– ¡Ayúdame con el!

– ¡Hai!

Entraron y luego llamaron al resto de Akatsuki.

– ¿Deidara, en donde te metiste?

–En la cueva de Oro…

– ¿Lo encontraron?

–Hai, a sus niños, Kabuto y el.

– ¿Qué paso?

–Sakura, lleva a Deidara y has lo tuyo.

–Ino, ven conmigo.

–Hai.

Ambas se fueron con Deidara en brazos a la enfermería, Sasori se quedo nervioso detrás de ellas.

–Checa su pulso.

–Esta muy lento…Sakura.

–Tendremos que vaciar toda su sangre…

–Pero si hacemos eso el va…

–Lo se, pero es un riesgo que voy a correr.

– ¡Entonces manos a la obra!

Después de horas de estar desesperado, aun nadie le decía nada, Sasori estaba a sus límites.

–Ya Sasori, deja de dar vueltas, Deidara estará bien.

– ¡Pero si las mas venenosas serpientes llegaron a el!

Todos volvieron a si mismos luego volvieron a Sasori, sus sentimientos ya eran notables.

–Oye Sasori.

– ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

– ¿Ya estuviste con el?

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa por dios?

–Solo dime, si o no.

–Si…

–Ahora puedo entender tu preocupación, Sasori.

–Pein-sama…

–Sakura hará todo lo posible por el.

–Mm.

Luego vieron que Ino salio con la mirada baja.

–Quiere verte…


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori vio la cara de preocupación que tenia la rubia, no sabia que decir, entonces Ino lo guió por los pasillos, llegaron a la enfermería, ella le abrió la puerta y dejo que el pasara mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el, entonces lo vio, Deidara estaba acostado en la camilla con su playera y su pantalón llenos de sangre, vio sus brazos, ambos estaban costurados, como la piel de Kakuzu.

–Deidara…

El rubio le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Los dejare solos.

La pelirrosa salio del cuarto dejando al pelirrojo y al rubio mirándose.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Extraño, Sakura-chan dice que debo acostumbrarme a ellos, hn.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Hn?

– ¿Por qué querías que te dejara ahí?

–No quería que Orochimaru llegara a tocarte, no se lo perdonaría, hn.

–Baka…

Sasori se lanzo a Deidara, este hizo un gesto de dolor ya que aun estaba débil.

– ¿Te duele?

–Un poco, hn.

–Gomen.

–Arigato, Sasori-kun.

– ¿Por?

–Por estar conmigo, hn.

Esa tarde, Sai envió dos aves, uno a Konoha y el otro por donde Sasori y Deidara habían estado, querían la localización donde por ultimo estuvo Orochimaru, claro estaba que no estaría ahí después del ataque sorpresa.

Kakuzu era quien le había dado la piel a Deidara para que pudiera obtener sus brazos de vuelta, al principio no quería pero Sakura le hizo ver que era necesario, este codo miembro de Akatsuki se le blando el corazón, bueno, uno de los cinco que poseía, le dio su piel y gracias a los rituales de Hidan, la piel tomaría forma y color al que Deidara tenia, pasando las semanas claro.

–Así que han encontrado su ultimo paradero, esto lo debe saber Sasuke.

–Ya mande a llamar por el, Naruto-kun.

–Gracias Hinata-chan.

El rubio tomo a su esposa peliazul de la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente, después de lo ocurrido en Akatsuki, el sentía nostalgia y no se imaginaba lo que pasaría si algo le llegara a pasar a la mujer que el mas ama.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, "pasa", fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

– ¿Me has llamado, dobe?

–Si, teme.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Espero y sea importante, tengo a Kaori esperándome en casa de Kakashi.

–Y lo es, Akatsuki encontró la última ubicación de Orochimaru.

Los ojos del Uchiha agrandaron, luego volvió en si.

– ¿Y bien, que paso?

–Un Akatsuki gravemente herido pero con una importante información.

– ¿Quién fue, esta bien?

–Deidara, no te preocupes por el, Sakura e Ino se han encargado de el, por el momento solo necesitamos la ubicación, te mandare a ti y a Kakashi ahí.

–Bien, ¿no has recibido noticias de Itachi o mis sobrinos?

–Ellos están bien, Itachi se ha encargado de sus entrenamientos.

–Me alegra…

–Vamos teme, no pongas esa cara, Itachi vendrá con los niños otro día.

–No es por eso…

– ¿Entonces?

–Recordaba nuestra infancia.

–Ha, ¿con que era eso? A veces me pongo melancólico cada que me acuerdo.

–Vaya eso es nuevo, tu casi nunca te pones así.

–Lo se, pero con las cosas que pasan en Akatsuki, me pone nervioso.

–Eres el Hokage Naruto, eres el más importante aquí, esta claro que estés nervioso.

–Pero yo lo digo por que quiero a Akatsuki aquí, ellos estarán mejor.

–Tu sabes que no.

–Mm.

Naruto quería Akatsuki en la aldea, pero Sasuke tenía razón, sabia lo que eso causaría, más peligro para Konoha y era lo último que deseaba. No hubieran tantos problemas con los otros Hokages pero si con varios aldeanos.

Mientras se oscurecía, en una habitación en la base de Akatsuki, una pelirrosa estaba recostada en el pecho de un pelinegro.

–Itachi…

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Crees que Orochimaru se atreva a venir nuevamente por los niños? ¿O por Izuna? Yo realmente no quiero eso.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Tengo miedo a que se lo lleve, ¿que tal si los descuidamos de nuevo?

–Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera…

El se quedo pensando por unos minutos, la pelirrosa solo le acariciaba el cabello.

–…no es tan probable de que lo haga, somos mas a comparación de el, además, pondría en riesgo a sus hijos, después de todo el también es padre.

–Cierto.

–Pero no te agobies con eso ahora Sakura, solo preocúpate por el crecimiento de nuestros hijos.

–Eso hago, por eso te pregunte.

El le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, sentía que la podía proteger a ella y su familia, se sentía tan bendecido de tenerla en ese momento.

–Te amo…Sakura Uchiha.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

–Igual yo te amo, Itachi Uchiha.

Continuaron besándose, de pronto la ropa ya sobraba, las mismas sabanas estorbaban, Itachi recorrió cada esquina del cuerpo de Sakura, un camino ya conocido, no les importaba en que tiempo estaban, ni tampoco si harían ruido, estaban en su propio mundo, donde solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas.

Entre tantos movimientos de cadera, los pensamientos de ambos parecían iguales y destacaban de tanto ruido que hacían. Un gran familia, ya ni Sasuke se tomaría las cosas de esa forma, Itachi y Sakura y tenían dos hijos, pero dudaron en quedarse así, sin decir agua va, el Uchiha ya se había venido en ella mas de una vez, un embarazo seguro y este podría ser el ultimo, ya que todo dependía de ellos.

– ¡Pein tendrá que invocar sus seis yo para poder entretener a los niños!

Itachi ya se lo imaginaba, Pein terminando de asesinarlo, tantos hijos y era una madre muy pequeña al principio, vaya eso era lo que encelaba mas al Yoru mayor.

El día siguiente amaneció tan tranquilo, era imposible creer que era la base de los feroces Akatsuki, pero esa tranquilidad duro poco.

– ¡Izuna!

– ¡A correr muchachos!

Los niños habían hecho una travesura a Shina, la única niña del grupito.

– ¡ #$%*! ¿Qué no puede uno dormir tranquilamente?

–Cierra esa boca Hidan, los niños aprenderán esa mala lengua.

– ¿Y a ti quien #$%* te pregunto, Kakuzu?

–Solo te recuerdo que si dices algo así enfrente de Sakura ella te aplastara como a un bicho.

Hidan trato de imaginárselo, era demasiado feo como para hacer una imagen con el poco cerebro que tenia.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí, hn?

–Tus gritos nos despertaron, Hidan.

–Lo siento par de princesos, pero los niños esos me despertaron.

Luego escucharon llantos detrás de ellos, volvieron y era la pequeña Shina.

– ¿Qué te pasa cariño, hn?

–Izuna y los demás me llenaron el cuarto de las marionetas de Sasori-senpai.

Deidara volvió a Sasori, este aun confundido no supo como es que los niños tomaron sus marionetas sin que el lo notara.

– ¿Sabes algo de esto, hn?

–La verdad no, aun que me pregunto como las tomaron sin que lo notara.

–Lo hicieron cuando fuiste a comer de seguro.

Delante de ellos, el líder y su esposa quien estaba medio dormida en su espalda.

–Ahora solo necesitamos encontrarlos para que se disculpen con Shina.

–Ya no es necesario Pein.

Itachi llego con los niños en sus manos y Sakura detrás de el.

– ¿Y bien, que tienen que decir?

–Lo sentimos Shina-chan.

Shina solo les sonrió y abrazo a los tres, entonces se fueron a jugar.

– ¡No salgan, vamos a desayunar!

–Déjalos hermano, aun Ino, Konan y yo tenemos que hacerlo.

Sakura le dio un beso en los labios a Itachi, Konan a Pein en la mejilla e Ino a Sai en la frente, juntas se fueron a la cocina dejando a los varones detrás de ellas.

–Pein-sama, no puedo encontrar en ningún lado a Tobi.

– ¿Cómo esta eso?

–El no durmió aquí por lo visto.

–Konoha, hn.

–Así es, se fue a ver a Hanabi, ella lo necesitaba.

–Ya veo, ¿un hijo?

–Lo mas probable señor.

–Me voy a poblar de Uchihas aquí.

–Ya Pein, los amas.

–Una cosa que sean mis sobrinos y otra que te quiera a ti, ¿me entendiste Itachi Uchiha?

Todos comenzaron a reírse, Ya habían muchos Uchiha y muy pocos Yoru en Akatsuki, aun que los niños no eran miembros técnicamente. Pein comenzó a pensar entre las carcajadas de sus amigos, ¡Akatsuki se estaban convirtiendo en una guardería o un jardín de niños! Ese no era lugar para los mas peligrosos shinobi, tenia que darle fin a todo eso, "¿Cómo?", se pregunto el.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, las chicas no dejaban de decirse sus cosas.

– ¿Y que tal tu Sakura? Yo ni pude dormir en toda la noche, escuchaba gritos.

– ¿Gritos, como que?

–Vamos Sakura, a nosotras no nos vas a engañar con eso.

– ¿No terminan de restaurar el clan Uchiha?

–Supongo que aun no…

Sakura se coloreo de rojo hasta las orejas, esto les pareció gracioso y comenzaron a reírse.

–Si esta vez también salgo, será la última, ya lo demás se lo dejare a Sasuke y Tobi.

– ¿Esas son palabras tuyas?

– ¿O de Itachi?

–Bueno…

– ¡Dios santo, Sakura!

–Itachi es muy… ¡activo!

No pudieron contener más la risa, entre las carcajadas, los niños llegaron ya que podían oler el desayuno.

– ¡Oka-sama!

– ¡A sentarse, el que este de pie no tendrá postre esta noche que hagamos!

– ¡Hai!

– ¿Seguro que puedes?

–Sasori…

– ¿Qué?

–Tú y yo hablaremos después.

–De acuerdo Pein-sama.

–Bueno niños, ya dense prisa, tenemos que llegar a Konoha en menos de dos horas.

– ¡Hai!

Ese día los niños irían a clases, todos estaban muy emocionados, esas dos horas pasaron rápido, ellos ya habían llegado a Konoha mientras en la base Akatsuki.

– ¿Quería hablarme?

–Si, toma asiento.

El pelirrojo se sentó y vio por un minuto a su líder, estaba algo nervioso.

–Quiero que dejes a Deidara hacer lo que quiera, no intentes ayudarlo.

– ¿Por qué Pein-sama?

–El se va sentir inútil y es lo ultimo que necesito de un Akatsuki.

–Entiendo.

–Ahora ve.

– ¿No necesita algo mas?

–Ahora que lo dices, llama a Itachi.

–Hai, Líder-sama.

La marioneta pelirroja se fue pensando en lo que dijo su líder hasta que se topo con el Uchiha.

– ¡Itachi!

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Líder-sama quiere que vayas a su oficina.

–De acuerdo.

Sasori se fue por su lado dejando atrás al Uchiha, entonces casi se tropieza con Ino.

– ¡Perdón Dei!

–Soy Ino, baka.

–Ha…gomen.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

–Mn.

– ¿Estas bien?

–Si, ¿Por qué?

–Te veo algo irritado, ven, iremos a caminar un poco.

–Claro.

Ambos salieron al patio trasero de la base Akatsuki.

–Ahora dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Líder-sama dice que no haga sentir débil a Deidara.

–Entiendo, ¿pero sabes una cosa?

– ¿Qué?

–El es fuerte gracias a ti, solo sonríe y el estará feliz.

–Arigato, Ino-chan.

Si, todos se acostumbraron a la relación de Sasori y Deidara, los niños ya comenzaron las clases en Konoha pero siempre llegaban tarde así que solo Tobi y Zetsu de mudaron a Konoha para cuidar de los niños.

– ¡Ahora que esos mocosos no están hay mas tranquilidad aquí!

– ¿Perdón?

– ¡Pein!

–Tengo algo importante que decirles, necesito toda su atención en mí.

Todos volvieron a Pein quien se encontraba en la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede hermano?

–Siento decirles esto chicas, pero cuando los niños tengan 14 años ya nunca más volverán a nuestro lado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Somos una organización, Ino, no somos una guardería, talvez hasta un día tendremos que enfrentarnos a nuestros propios hijos.

– ¿Estas de broma cierto?

–No, lo digo muy en serio.

–Itachi, ¿estas de acuerdo con esto?

El moreno no respondió a la pregunta de su esposa, la miro por un minuto y luego volvió con Pein.

–Así que váyanse acostumbrando a decirme Líder-sama de nuevo y a la ausencia de nuestros hijos, ¿quedo claro?

– ¡Hai, líder-sama!

¿Era una broma pesada o que? Tenia que serlo, Sakura ni Ino ni la misma esposa de Pein, Konan, podrían ver a sus adorados hijos de nuevo y si pasaba serian oponentes.


	5. Chapter 5

–Ahora quiero a Sakura y Utakata en mi oficina, inmediatamente.

Pein salio de la sala dejando atrás los demás, Sakura y Utakata intercambiaron miradas.

–Vamos Sakura, no debemos hacer esperar a nuestro líder.

–Lo se.

Ella volvió a Itachi quien no quiso volver a ella, pasaron por su lado y solo pudo ver sus espaldas.

– ¿Estas bien Itachi?

– ¿De que hablas?

– ¿Por qué eres así con Sakura?

–Bueno, estas ignorándola.

–Hermano, eso no se hace para nada, hn.

–Sakura es una chica especial, tu esposa, madre de tus hijos.

–Ten eso en mente, hn.

–Vamos Deidara-kun, seguro Itachi también comenzara a ignorarnos.

–Me pregunto que pasara ahora en la misión que Pein los mandara.

"¿Misión?", pensó Itachi mientras vio como los otros se iban.

En la oficina de Pein, Utakata y Sakura esperaban sus órdenes.

–Muy bien ustedes dos, necesito que vayan a la aldea de la Sombra.

–Usted diga a que y nosotros lo haremos.

–Zetsu me ha informado que Zabusa estará trabajando para Orochimaru, asesínenlo y junten información sobre su puesto, toda la que puedan y sean rápidos.

– ¿Cuándo?

–En una hora.

–Entendido, vamos Sakura.

–Adelante Utakata, hablare un minuto con ella.

–Hai líder-sama.

El azabache salio de la oficina, la pelirrosa volvió a su hermano quien había cambiado la expresión.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Este no dijo nada, con el solo movimiento del meñique, el la acerco y la dejo caer en sus piernas.

– ¿Estas molesta, querida hermana menor?

– ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

–Sakura, solo tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre sin importar estar en presencia de los otros.

–Onee-chan…

– ¿No te pareció mi decisión cierto?

– ¡En que pensabas!

–Sakura, nosotros somos criminales, no podemos mantener a los niños aquí.

–Pero entonces un día que nos veamos…seremos enemigos.

–Lo se.

–Pein, onee-chan, por favor no lo hagas, si dejaremos la alianza con Konoha esta bien por mí pero no metas a los niños en esto.

–Lo considerare, ahora ve.

Sakura se fue a la recamara la cual compartía con Itachi, el no estaba así que decidió tomar un baño, termino y se arregló.

–Supongo que eso es todo.

Sakura volvió a la recamara, se imagino ella con sus niños e Itachi, salio y se encontró con unos ojos negros profundos.

–Nos vemos luego, Ita-kun.

Le dio un beso en los labios, este solo la veía sin decir nada.

– ¡Sakura, es hora!

–Lo se.

En la entrada estaba el azabache con la pelirrosa luego esta última de reojo volvió a la puerta, Itachi estaba ahí, Utakata termino de hacer su burbuja, ambos entraron pero Sakura dio un paso falso y cayo sobre el.

– ¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?

–Si…

Estaba tan roja, no estaba así de cerca de algún otro hombre que no fuera Itachi, el también se puso rojo, pero algo mas pasaba, su corazón se acelero que ni se tomo la molestia en levantarse, Sakura rompió el silencio, se puso de pie y lo ayudo a el.

–Inútil…

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, Itachi?

–Líder-sama…

–Controla tus celos, mi hermana es decente y si Utakata quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad, que lo haga. En el anuncio no le hiciste caso a ella.

–Pero yo…

–Excusas, Uchiha, solo tratala bien sino quieres que te aniquile, ¿estas de acuerdo con eso Itachi?

–Hai…líder-sama.

–Bien.

El Yoru mayor hizo un gesto de disgusto, se fue.

–Sakura…

Por otro lado, Konoha tenia sus propios problemas, bueno, el Uchiha.

– ¿Me estas diciendo que estas embarazada?

–Si y tu eres el padre.

–Lo se, ¿pero que ha dicho tu padre?

–Realmente aun no lo sabe…

–Me va matar cuando se entere, ¡pensara que soy un pederasta!

–Obito…

–Hablo en serio, tú tienes 18 y yo tengo 31.

–Pederasta aplica cuando tú eres mayor y yo menor así que aquí no vale.

–Pero eres su última pequeña hija, ¿no quieres que me enloquezca con eso?

–Lo se, lo se.

– ¿Entonces que debemos hacer?

–Le diremos a mi padre.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Soy 9 años mayor que Itachi y me dices que se lo vamos a decir a tu padre!

–Obito…

–Mejor escapemos juntos, ay otro lugar en Akatsuki, puedo decirle a Pein que necesitas estar conmigo, no pienso dejarte aquí sola con el bebe.

– ¡Obito cierra boca y escúchame!

Entonces el azabache se cayo, esperaba que ella tuviera una respuesta mucho mas lógica de que la que el estaba planteando en ese momento.

–Le diremos a mi padre que estas embarazada y planeamos casarnos.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo íbamos hacer de todas formas, Obito.

–Lo se pero estoy hablando de eso, de decirle a tu padre.

–Obito, conozco a mi padre y si acepto a Naruto como el esposo de mi hermana Hinata, no dudo por que el no te acepte.

–Bueno, pero tenemos otro problema.

– ¿Cuál?

–No puedo estar viviendo aquí solo por nuestro bebe, no puedo, son ordenes de Pein. Yo solo estoy aquí por los niños.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces yo en donde quedo?

–Lo siento pero es la verdad, no puedo salir de Akatsuki ni de la base por lo menos a verte, no puedo.

– ¿Acaso todo esta vigilado por aya?

–Si y tengo obligaciones con mi líder.

–Pero entonces…

–Lo siento, hasta que los niños tengan 14 me deberé de ir.

– ¡Pero si ellos ahora tienen 5 años!

–Lo se Hanabi.

Se quedaron en un silencio muy molesto e incomodo pero tenían problemas.

Mientras Hanabi formulaba planes en su mente, Obito estaba ocupado en como decirle que el debe dejarla ir, el problema era que no sabia si durante el embarazo ella podría tener algunas complicaciones o en el parto. Lo mismo cuando Sakura dio a luz, todo fue en el parto, pero Obito no sabia si seria igual en este caso.

–Debo irme, los niños llegaran pronto a la casa y necesito hacerles de comer, es mi turno.

–Esta bien, yo veré la forma para que mi padre no enloquezca.

–De acuerdo, adiós.

Le da un beso en la frente luego se pone su mascara y sale hacia el departamento.

– ¿Qué se supone que le diré? No puedo solo dejarla sin aviso…no puedo.

–Aun no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad Tobi?

–No…

–Mira, te lo haré más fácil, escribe una carta.

–Pero…

–Sino también tú personalmente se lo puedes decir.

– ¿Qué dices?

Entonces Zetsu sale de donde estaba pero con forma de Tobi.

–Puedes decirle mientras nos vamos.

–Zetsu…

–Es un favor de amigos, sabes que puedo.

–De acuerdo, pero cuando sea tiempo, le diremos.

–Hai.

No tenia opción alguna, sino era en una carta, que fuera Zetsu, en versión de el.

Por otro lado, saliendo del bosque del otro extremo, dos Akatsuki caminaban tranquilamente sin hablar.

–Sakura…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Estas molesta?

–Claro que no.

–No me mientas, puedo sentirlo.

–…

– ¿Es por Itachi cierto?

–Bueno…si.

–Tranquila, yo te entiendo, Itachi no lo quiso, el fue el primero que se opuso a la idea de Pein.

– ¿Cómo sabes?

–Yo estuve ahí, Pein me había llamado y cuando llegue Itachi ya estaba ahí con el, entonces lo escuche hablando de eso.

–Pero entonces, ¿por que no me lo dijo?

–No quiera lastimarte, además Pein le dijo que no te dijera nada.

– ¡Aun así debió decirme! ¡Soy la madre de sus hijos, su esposa!

–Lo se, pero no pudo hacerlo y menos yo…

– ¿Qué paso?

–Pein me amenazo…

– ¿Se atrevió? ¿Pero como? Esto no puede ser, no puede estar pasando, de pronto un día para el otro todo cambio.

–Siento ser yo el que te lo diga…Sakura-chan.

–No te preocupes por eso…estoy bien.

Sakura iba a dar un paso en falso pero Utakata la jala.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Ya estamos aquí, debemos ser cautelosos.

– ¿Entramos tan rápido a su territorio?

–Así es y no nos dimos cuenta.

–Entonces eso quiere decir que…

–Ya saben que estamos aquí…

– ¡Oí! ¡Salgan, que ya los hemos visto!

Sakura y Utakata salen de los arbustos.

– ¿Akatsuki he?

–Imposible, hay una chica ahí y es muy linda como para serlo.

–Repite eso bastardo…

–Tranquila, no les hagas caso, tenemos que seguir con la misión.

–No…quiero terminarlos, quiero sacar esta rabia que tengo ahora mismo.

–De acuerdo, si me necesitas estaré aquí, ten cuidado, estamos en su elemento.

–Hai.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura y los otros, desaparecieron.

–Death rider…

–Ya empezó la diversión…Sakura Uchiha.

Después de 30 minutos, Sakura volvió a Utakata quien estaba recostado en una rama del primer árbol que vio.

–Volví...

– ¿Ya los terminaste?

–Si…

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Si, gracias por preguntar.

–Será mejor que no haga tantos esfuerzos ahora, gastaste energía innecesaria.

–Lo se…perdón.

–Vamos, tendré que hacer otra burbuja para que no te sientas mal.

–No, yo puedo así.

–Bien, sigamos.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al pueblo, pero luego Utakata no pudo evitar escuchar el sonido del estomago de Sakura.

–Sakura…

– ¿Qué?

–Tienes hambre, ¿cierto?

–Algo así…

Sakura estaba tan roja como un tomate, le daba tanta pena que no quería mirarlo.

–Vamos.

Utakata la tomo de la mano y ella no se negó, encontraron un pequeño lugar donde pueden descansar, ambos entran y buscan a alguien que los atienda.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban en el centro de todo el pueblo.

–Hola jóvenes, ¿necesitan algo?

El dueño sabía que no eran personas normales, en cuanto vio las capas de nubes rojas.

–Si, una habitación.

–Por supuesto, joven, seguro que su esposa esta muy cansada.

–Yo…

–Si bueno, también necesitaremos comida, ¿sino es mucho pedir?

–Claro, aquí tiene la llave de su habitación y enseguida alguien les levara la cena.

–Gracias, vamos.

–Hn.

Ambos caminaron y vieron su habitación.

– ¿#15, ha? Bueno, entra.

Ambos entran y era muy acogedor, todo parecía muy calido, luego se dieron cuenta que la habitación era para esposos, Sakura sonrojo mucho mientras Utakata intentaba ocultarlo.

–Bueno, tu toma la cama yo dormiré en el sillón.

–No puedo aceptar eso Utakata.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Por que tú fuiste quien nos trajo aquí…no quiero parecer como si me estuviera aprovechando.

–Para nada, ahora duerme.

–De acuerdo.

La pelirrosa se quedo dormida mientras el azabache la observaba.


	6. Chapter 6

–Tan linda se ve…

Mas que eso, el la adoraba, desde que se conocieron, desde aquel momento en que Pein los puso como compañeros, la amaba pero era de otro hombre, no podía hacer nada con ella, podía hacerla reír, pero no podía besarla, ni tocarla, ni siquiera decirle cosas lindas.

Al siguiente día.

–Volveremos mas tarde.

–Por supuesto jóvenes, la cena los estará esperando.

– ¡Adiós señor!

Ambos se fueron y continuaron con su camino, solo tenían que matar a Zabusa y regresaban a casa.

–Hay que tener mas cuidado esta vez, Utakata.

–Si, aquellos solo fueron unos simples shinobi y nos tendieron en una trampa.

Continuaron hasta que escucharon la voz de quien buscaban con otra voz familiar.

–Espero y lo hagas todo completo, Oro-sama tiene cosas muy pendientes para sus hijos.

–Si Kabuto, lo tendré listo para mañana en la mañana.

–Bueno, es todo, debo irme.

Entonces Kabuto se desvanece en llamas moradas.

–Genial, mas trabajo para esas serpientes.

–Zabusa…

– ¿Pero que diablos?

Zabusa se encontró atrapado en una enorme telaraña, luego pétalos de sakura caían del cielo.

– ¡Oí! Zabusa, no nos esperabas, ¿verdad?

– ¡Akatsuki!

Zabusa miraba de un lado a otro, su espada…no estaba.

– ¿Buscabas esto?

Utakata apareció delante de el, con la espada en una de las burbujas.

–Hagamos esto rápido, ¿si?

–No… ¡No!

Zabusa no podía creerlo, su propia espada…en contra de el mismo.

– ¿Quería seguir reproduciéndose?

–Al parecer, el difunto acompañante de Zabusa sabía como hacer la bebida de la fertilidad.

–Y el le enseñó a Zabusa.

–Correcto, aquí están todos los ingredientes, esa flor también nace aquí.

–Sabes, no quiero imaginarme a Orochimaru y Kabuto haciendo…eso.

–Ni yo, hay que largarnos de aquí.

–Hai.

Tomaron las pruebas y todo lo que encontraron ahí, llegando al hotel, Sakura noto que Utakata estaba algo débil y recordó la telaraña.

–Una telaraña de ese tamaño debió quitarte bastante chakra.

–Estoy bien…

–Bien frió…

Sakura lo toco y noto que había atrapado un resfriado.

–Estoy bien, Sakura.

–Claro que no, venga, a la cama.

–Sakura…

–Utakata, soy medico y puedo saber lo que te pasa.

Entonces accedió, se acostó en la cama.

–Tendré que quitarte la playera.

–De acuerdo.

Mientras se la quitaba, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojar al verlo sin la playera, comenzó a sanarlo, entonces Utakata la detuvo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Sakura…

Resfriado o no, el estaba por alguna razón excitado. La jalo dentro de la cama y la mantuvo abrazada, Sakura no sabía si golpearlo o dejarse, prefirió no hacer nada.

–Sakura…

– ¿Utakata que haces?

–Quédate aquí, solo un rato.

–De acuerdo pero suéltame un poco, me asfixias.

–No puedo…siento que te escaparas si lo hago…Sakura.

Le dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, cara a cara.

–Desde el primer día que te vi sentí algo por ti, incluso más en el momento en que Pein te junto conmigo.

Le dio un beso muy tierno, Sakura no se negó y le correspondió, al final se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó encontrándose aun entre los brazos de Utakata, este no la había dejado ni un solo momento.

–Utakata…

Este seguía dormido, si que estaba cansado, entonces tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante.

Una mujer joven entro con una bandeja con comida, vio a Sakura luego a Utakata quien no tenía playera.

–Disculpe, ¿interrumpo?

–No para nada.

–Bueno, aquí les traigo el desayuno.

–Gracias.

La joven salio sonrojada, había visto perfectamente bien a Utakata, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, no era para quejarse, estaba celosa que Sakura fue solo quien podía disfrutar de todo eso…pero no se imagino que realmente ellos no eran mas que compañeros.

–Utakata, despierta.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Al fin estaba despertando, entonces se encontró con un par de ojos color jade, eran hermosos, eran los de Sakura.

–Ya llego el desayuno.

–Ha…

–Me iré a bañar.

– ¿Sola?

– ¿Quieres venir?

La invitación era tentadora, no sabia si era broma o era realidad.

–Si…

–Bien entonces sal de la cama.

Sakura no planeaba engañar a Itachi ni nada por el estilo, solo quería complacer un poco a su compañero, ¿Qué pasaría? Solo fue un beso anoche, ¿no pasara nada en la ducha verdad?

Sakura ya se había quitado la ropa, del agua salía vapor, su cabello estaba recogido, entonces sintió como Utakata entro con ella.

– ¿En verdad no te molesta que este aquí contigo Sakura?

–No, además solo nos ducharemos, somos compañeros y aun estas algo enfermo.

–Sakura…

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Solo me veras como un compañero, cierto?

–Utakata…estoy casada con Itachi.

–Lo se…

–Yo lo amo aun que sea como es ahora, soy la madre de sus hijos, el siempre fue lo que quise. Tú y yo solo somos compañeros, lo sabes.

–Si…lo se muy bien.

–Espero no te moleste…

–Estoy bien solo que…quería estar un tiempo contigo antes que volviéramos a la base.

–Pein dijo que volviéramos lo más rápido posible.

El silencio incomodo los invadió, Sakura empezó a lavarse el cabello luego el cuerpo, Utakata solo la observaba, observaba lo que nunca llegaría ser suyo.

Después de un rato ambos salieron del baño, se vistieron y terminaron el desayuno. Salieron al cuarto, fueron a pagar la renta de ese día, entonces se fueron.

En todo el camino iban mas silenciosos, solo se podía escuchar la hojas golpeándose unas a las otras, los pájaros cantando, el sonido de un río cerca, ya tenían un tiempo caminando.

–Debemos llegar antes del anochecer y al paso que vamos no recorreremos mucho terreno.

– ¿Qué piensas?

–Haré una burbuja para que nos lleve a la base.

–Gastaras más chakra.

–Estaré bien, tranquila, además tú misma dijiste que Pein nos quiere aya lo más rápido posible.

–Bien.

Sakura pudo notar la indiferencia de Utakata, este comenzó a preparar la burbuja, cuando ya estaba lista, volvió a Sakura.

–Entra.

Que incomodo momento para ambos, se encontraban juntos en una burbuja que iba a la base, el problema no era ese, el problema era que ambos estaban en silencio, distantes, era muy extraño.

–Utakata…

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Por qué estamos así?

– ¿Así como?

–Peleados.

–No lo se, ¿lo estamos?

–Supongo…

–Mira Sakura, yo entiendo que esto es incomodo, pero no tengo remedio.

– ¿De que hablas?

–Me gustas Sakura, estoy enamorado de ti, ¿recuerdas ese día que te conocí?

–Algo

–Bueno, yo si lo recuerdo muy bien, estabas llorando y yo te encontré, te ayude en lo que necesitabas.

–Si…recuerdo eso.

–Nos convertimos en amigos, pasaron los meses y llegaste hasta el punto de gustarme…fue mágico pero no podía decirte lo que sentías.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Por el Uchiha, Sasuke. No sabia si aun en tu corazón había un lugar para el.

– ¿Por eso callaste?

–Si, entonces acepte todo, acepte solo ser tu amigo…a pesar que sabia quien eras.

–La hermana de Pein…

–Hai.

–En fin, cuando llegaste a nosotros, creí que era tiempo de decirte lo que sentía…hasta que te vi llegar con Itachi.

–Lo siento…

–No te disculpes, si te hubiera dicho esto desde un principio, fueras mi esposa y no la de Itachi.

–…

–Lo hice de nuevo, ¿cierto?

–Si…algo.

–Escucha Sakura, no quiero que cada vez que nos veamos, te sientas así, somos amigos y compañeros, ¿Qué no?

–Si…

–Entonces…sobre el beso…y la ducha…

–Si entiendo…queda entre nosotros.

Ambos se abrazaron, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que estaban en la entrada de la base.

–Vaya, hemos llegado.

–Si, ¿puedes bajar?

–Claro.

Al bajar notaron que nadie estaba afuera, entonces entraron para ver por que, en ese momento pudieron escuchar murmullos.

–Su pulso ha vuelto a la normalidad.

–Quiero que estés al pendiente de ella.

–Si, líder-sama.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?

– ¡Sakura-sama!

– ¿Ha?

–Esa no es…

–Si Utakata, ella es…Shizune.

–Shizune…

–Quiero un reporte de la misión, Sakura, puedes ver a Shizune después.

–Si hermano.

–Los demás a sus deberes, no quiero ver que estén holgazaneando.

Todos se fueron, Sakura llego a su habitación en busca de papel para su reporte.

–Debo ver a Shizune pero antes… ¿Dónde esta?

– ¿Buscabas esto?

–Itachi…

–Oye Sakura…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Siento lo de hace un día.

–Tranquilo, esta bien.

–No Sakura, no esta bien…no debí ignorarte así.

–Deja de disculparte, no era tu culpa, además mi hermano esta reconsiderando algo mas.

– ¿Sobre que?

–Lo sabrás después, ahora debo entregarle un informe a mi hermano.

Ella tomo el papel y comenzó a escribir, Itachi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Y eso a que vino?

–Una disculpa.

–Te dije que no era necesario, Ita-kun.

Termino el reporte, llego a la oficina de Pein donde Utakata estaba entregando el suyo.

– ¡Vine onee-chan!

–Bien, ¿tu informe?

–Aquí lo tienes.

Le entrega el informe, entonces empieza a leer.

–Te veo más aliviada, Sakura.

–Si…

– ¿Itachi?

–Hai.

–Me alegra que estés feliz, Sakura-chan.

–Gracias…

Todo se quedo en silencio, algo incomodo ya era hora de irse de ahí.

–Bueno, yo iré a ver como esta Shizune, con tu permiso, onee-chan.

–Si, ve.

Sakura llego a la habitación de Shizune, ella ya estaba despierta, Ino estaba ahí, pero entonces decidió dejarlas solas, tenia la cara algo preocupada pero era algo que después ella se sabría.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien…te veo algo pensativa Sakura, ¿Por qué?

–Bueno…es que…

En ese momento alguien había llegado a la puerta, pero no entró, solo escuchaba.

–Vamos Saku-chan, puedes confiar en mí.

–Utakata…me besó.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizune sonrió un poco…sintió que su corazón ya no deba para mas, pero ella debía saber como se sentía.

–Utakata siempre ha estado enamorado de ti aun que tu hayas elegido estar con Itachi…siempre lo había respetado, supongo que ya no pudo ocultarlo mas.

– ¿Sabias?

–Siempre lo supe, aquel día que llego a nosotros, lo vi en sus ojos.

–Shizune…

–Tranquila…esta bien…pero… ¿lo sabe Itachi?

–No…no le he dicho.

–Debes decirle antes que se entere por otra persona.

–No creo que Utakata…

–No pero si hablas de esto con alguien mas…tal vez esa persona lo haga.

–Entiendo pero…no se si deba.

La persona que estaba ahí detrás de la puerta se fue, dejando que las chicas platicaran.

–Dame una razón para que no deba el saberlo.

–Se molestara, ira tras Utakata y lo enfrentara, no quiero que algo le suceda a el…

–Buen punto…pero dime…

Hizo una pausa algo incomoda para Sakura, no sabia que podría ella preguntarle.

– ¿Sientes algo mas por Utakata?

–No…solo lo veo como un amigo, no siento nada mas por el.

–Entonces arregla todo.

–Si…lo intentare.

Ella salio de la enfermaría, en el pasillo estaba Ino quien había llegado para revisarla.

–Sakura…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Debes saber algo importante…

–Dime, ¿Qué es?

–Shizune fue usada para el nacimiento de los gemelos de Orochimaru, su cuerpo esta muy débil por las dosis que le habían administrado mientras la tenían oculta.

– ¿Me estas diciendo que ella…puede morir?

–Si, no hay mucho que hacer por ella ahora…en cualquier momento nos dacha la sorpresa de que ya no esta viva y tendremos que llevarla a Konoha.

– ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

–No Sakura no lo es, tú sabes que no hago esa clase de bromas. No seas tonta…

– ¡Pero tiene que haber algo que hacer!

– ¡Abre los ojos Uchiha, se le acaba el tiempo y no podemos hacer nada! ¡Tú también lo sabes! ¡No lo niegues!

–Pero…

–Yo se que duele…a mi igual me duele, ¡no seas egoísta Sakura!

–Lo siento…es que…Shizune siempre ha estado ahí…sino era ella era…

–Tsunade-sama…lo se.

Se quedaron en silencio, entonces escucharon que el sonido del pulso de Shizune.

–No…

Ambas entraron a la enfermería y la vieron, con una sola sonrisa en el rostro.

–Ella…

– ¿Por qué?

Notaron que Shizune se había suicidado, ella misma antes que la encontraran se había inyectado el veneno puro que Sakura había descubierto, la dosis exacta para que pudiera morir en ese momento.

–Shizune…

–Sakura….

–No... ¿No pudiste esperar un poco más? ¡Shizune maldición, vuelve! ¡Te quiero de vuelta, a ti y a Tsunade-sama! ¡Maldición!

–Sakura tranquila, ¡por favor!

– ¡No puedo Ino, ella fue importante para mi!

Ino le dio una bofetada y la abrazo fuerte, no la soltaba por mas que Sakura se movía.

–Ya…tranquila, a ninguna de las dos le gustaría verte llorar así…por favor Sakura

–Pero Ino yo…

–Lo se…lo se.

No dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, no derramo ni una sola lagrima, aun.

–Ven, te llevare a tu habitación.

Entonces la guió hasta la habitación donde se quedaba con Itachi, el no estaba al menos, le quito la capa, las botas y los guantes, dejándola con un top negro y un short también negro. La cubrió con la cobija y salio, fue "caminando" hasta su habitación, entro, nadie estaba ahí, ni siquiera Sai, entonces ella se dejo caer, y consigo las lagrimas.

–Shizune…

Las horas estaban pasado y ninguna salía de su habitación, Sai quería entrar para saber como estaba Ino pero ella no se lo permitió, en cambio Itachi no se aparecía por el cuarto aquel donde su pelirrosa había caído dormida por tanto llanto.

Se oscureció, la noche era tan fría que todos debieron quedarse adentro, Pein estaba aun ocupado con el papeleo de los demás, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi estaban en la sala jugando a naipes, Konan, Kisame y Zetsu estaban platicando en la cocina. Sai por fin pudo entrar al cuarto donde Ino seguía llorando, Utakata durmiendo, Sakura también e Itachi…

–Bastardo…

Itachi era quien había escuchado la conversación de Shizune y Sakura, el estaba justo enfrente de Utakata quien dormía tranquilamente.

–Tsk!

Saco un kunai, corrió hasta Utakata, le atravesó la garganta.

PUFF!

Era un simple clon, entonces el volvió atrás.

–Sabia que vendrías, Itachi.

– ¿Entonces sabes por que vine, no es así?

–Si y te diré una cosa, ¡no me arrepiento de haber besado a Sakura!

–Hijo de…

–Mira, podemos arreglar esto aquí o aya afuera.

–Me da igual.

–Bien, vamos afuera.

Ambos desaparecieron, y volvieron en el campo de entrenamiento.

– ¿Aun quieres seguir con esto, Uchiha?

– ¡Ya cállate y acabemos con esto!

Lluvia…la lluvia había comenzando, Utakata estaba en ventaja, comenzó hacer sus burbujas, Itachi solo estaba esperándolas.

– ¡Si crees que estoy en desventaja por que hay lluvia te equivocas!

Entonces un relámpago los separo a los dos.

–Idiotas, ¿Qué creen que hacen?

–Tu…

–Les pregunte, ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Ninguno de los dos podía hablar por la sorpresa que se llevaron ambos al ver al Lobo de Tres cabezas fueran de Sakura.

–Akabi…

–Se quieren morir por mi esta bien, pero los detengo por Sakura, no quiero que sufra, ¿me entienden?

–Si Akabi…

– ¿Uchiha?

–Si…

–Ahora ambos adentro, Pein los esta esperando.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Le has dicho a Pein?

–Si, solo el pude ponerlos en su lugar, yo debo regresar con Sakura.

Solo vieron como los relámpagos se iban junto con el, volviendo al cuerpo de Sakura.

–Tsk!

Ambos les esperaban una gran llamada de atención por parte de Pein.

– ¿Qué parte de que se queden adentro no entendieron?

–Lo sentimos Pein…

–Ustedes deben hablar -hablar- ya que esta tontería los esta acabando a los dos.

–El repitió…

–Si lo se…

– ¡Y háganlo ahora par de idiotas!

Ambos salieron de la oficina de Pein con algo susto, no querían ni verse la cara.

– ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

–Supongo que en la recamara…

–Ah…

– ¿Hablamos?

–Supongo que si…

–Entonces podrías decirme... ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?

–Su belleza fue lo que me llamo la atención al principio…

Hubo una pausa antes de poder seguir contando

–Luego su inteligencia, después de tiempo hablando ella era cada vez más dulce conmigo, pero yo no sabia por que si era como Naruto, tenía un biju dentro de mí.

–Y aun así seguía siendo tan cariñosa y buena contigo, ¿no?

–Si…

– ¿Aun que ya sabias quien era ella, ella te seguía importando mucho?

–Siempre me importaba. Quería decirle como me sentía cada vez que estaba con ella pero…

– ¿Y por que no le dijiste?

–Ella aun estaba herida por tu hermano, además, es la hermana de Pein.

–Entiendo… ¿pero por eso el beso?

–Quería que lo supiera…gomen.

Itachi se sorprendió que le pidiera perdón, cosa que no esperaba.

–Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme…

Itachi solo lo escuchaba, quería saber que más podría sorprenderlo de Utakata.

–Pero por favor ya no estemos peleando…no lo digo por nosotros…

Aun estaba pensando bien que era lo que iba a decir, aun que eso era algo ya predecible.

–Sino por Sakura…

–Entiendo…

–Si…

– ¿Y si por ella lo hacemos?

– ¿Hacer que?

–Ser amigos

– ¿Estas seguro?

–Si, ¿Por qué no?

–Pero entonces tu…

– ¿Qué te cuesta?

–Nada…es solo que yo no lo esperaba de ti

–Ni yo de ti que me pidieras algo así, "el perdón".

Se quedaron en silencio…

–Me sorprendí con eso…

Ambos no sabían ya que decir, querían lo mismo…la paz de Sakura. Ya que no era momento de pelearse por ella, sino a defenderla, a ella, a sus hijos, Orochimaru estaba cerca y no había tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Entonces que?

–Sobre lo que te dije…

–…

– ¿Te animas a hacerlo?

– ¿Me estas perdonando, Uchiha?

–Si, ¿Qué no entendiste?

–Pero Uchiha tu y yo ni nos llevamos bien…

–Deja de decirme Uchiha.

–…

–No quiero que me recuerden que estoy viejo a cada rato.

Itachi le sonrió, también Utakata.

–Baka…

Se dieron la mano.

–Será mejor que vayas a ver a Sakura, ya no siento el chakra de Shizune.

–Yo tampoco lo siento…

–Anda, yo volveré con Pein y le explicare como van las cosas.

–Si…

Entonces Itachi empezó a caminar dejando atrás a Utakata, quien sonreía, tal vez si hubiesen hecho desde un principio…Sakura no estaría atormentada.

–Utakata…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Gracias...

–Ni lo menciones…Itachi.

Ambos sonrieron, Itachi fue directo al cuarto de Sakura mientras Utakata se devolvió a la oficina de Pein, al entrar Pein noto que Utakata tenia una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

– ¿Y bien?

–Tranquilo, líder-sama.

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto, donde una pelirrosa dormía y un azabache la observaba.

– ¿Sakura?

Entro al cuarto, vio a su esposa dormida, su cabello largo caía fuera de la cama, la expresión de su cara era algo preocupante.

–Entonces si es cierto…Shizune ya ha fallecido…

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, sintió nostalgia.

El recordó que Shizune ya no estaba.

Tsunade tampoco, su maestra, amiga, madre, se había ido antes y fue mucho que soportar…estaba pasando por lo mismo de nuevo con ella.

–Venga, estoy aquí…no llores mas.

–Ita-kun…

Aun dormida podía sentir su presencia junto a la suya, pero no solo era la de ellos dos sino también la de otro más. Akabi los observaba detalladamente.

–Itachi…

– ¿Qué sucede Akabi?

–Cuida bien de los niños, de Izuna, por que Orochimaru no se detendrá hasta obtenerlo.

–No tienes que recordármelo…Akabi.

–Si tengo que hacerlo Itachi, Sakura puede defenderse sola, pero los hijos de Orochimaru saben mas ahora que alguno de los niños de aquí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Solo te estoy advirtiendo Uchiha, esos niños se están volviendo fuertes…cada día más.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

La voz del Akabi ya no estaba, simplemente no se escuchaba, el ya esta durmiendo nuevamente, según el.

–Genial…me dejo hablando solo…

Tal vez lo dejo hablando solo, pero se había ido a ningún lugar, el seguía observándolos, cuidando de Sakura

"En verdad no entiendo a los humanos, esos sentimientos de celos, rabia, tristeza y felicidad, ¿realmente para que le sirven a uno?", ahora que lo mencionaba.

El nunca había sentido ninguno de ellos, ninguno en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué se siente tener emociones realmente, que son los sentimientos realmente?" observo como Itachi se había quedado dormido abrazando a Sakura.

"¿Qué se siente…sonreír?"


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente

– ¡Lo siento no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones!

– ¡Por lo menos debes decirme que esta mal!

Los dos iban a toda prisa entonces algo los atrapo y los jalo.

–Ne, ¿A dónde iban?

–Tsk! ¡Suéltame maldita!

– ¡No insultes a mi hermana!

– ¡Uturo, detrás de ti!

– ¡Ah!

Sangre…eso fue lo último que vio la niña antes de perder de vista a su hermano.

– ¿Uturo?

La pequeña estaba asustada, preocupada, su hermano no estaba, nadie estaba ahí, y se preguntaba por que.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Estaba sentada, enfrente de un lago, se veía tan quieto, que el sueno se apodero de ella.

–U-Uturo…

Horas más tarde.

– ¿Solo ella?

–Si líder-sama, el hermano escapo.

–Ya veo.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

–Llévenla a la celda, ya sabré que pensar.

– ¿Puedo hacerme cargo de ella?

–Izuna…

–Quiero hacerme cargo de ella, tío Pein.

– ¿Entiendes que es un riesgo, Izuna?

–Si.

–Ella intento secuestrarte.

–Solo eran órdenes de su padre, ella y su hermano.

–Bien, pero no quiero que sean amigos, uno nunca le gustaría enfrentar a un viejo amigo.

–Si…tío Pein.

Los adultos se fueron dejando a los niños solos, Haira seguía durmiendo, Izuna la cubrió con una sabana.

Por otra parte de la guarida.

– ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

–Esta con la prisionera.

– ¿Prisionera?

–Hija de Oro.

–Ya veo, ¿pero por que?

–Dijo que se haría cargo de ella.

–Mm.

– ¿Crees que se involucre?

– ¿Con la hija de Orochimaru? No lo creo, aun es un niño.

–Pero Itachi, por lo mismo que son niños, pueden…

– ¡Lo niego, lo niego!

–Esta bien, ya no te molestare.

–Por cierto, Kisame.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿No has visto a Sakura y Shina?

–Estaban en la cocina de un rato que pase por ahí.

–Bien, gracias.

El moreno fue a donde se vio su esposa e hija, ahí estaban.

–Pero despacio, no te vayas a cortar.

–Si madre.

– ¿Qué hacen?

–Itachi.

– ¡Madre me esta enseñando a cocinar!

– ¿He? Me alegra.

– ¡Pronto podré hacerte el desayuno padre!

–Si.

Sakura de pronto noto que Itachi quería hablar con ella, entonces le retiro el cuchillo de las manos a Shina.

–Ve a jugar con tus primos.

– ¡Hai!

Sakura empezó a lavar los platos.

– ¿Querías decirme algo?

–Pues…

– ¿Es delicado?

–Algo así.

–Entonces dime.

–Kisame y Suigetsu vinieron con la hija de Orochimaru.

–Oh, ¿y que hay de mal en eso?

–Izuna se ofreció a cuidar de ella.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste…

–Izuna…

–Me temo que tal vez hagan una amistad.

–Pero si es así…

–Sakura, yo no puedo dejar a mi hijo establecer una amistad con el enemigo.

–Itachi…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Recuerdas que yo era de Konoha y los traicione para estar contigo?

–Si pero…

–Es lo mismo aquí.

–Claro que no Sakura, nosotros seguimos siendo enemigo de Konoha y de todos los que se nos enfrenten, Orochimaru y sus hijos no son la excepción.

– ¡Uchiha Itachi!

El moreno trago saliva, sabia que en esa discusión uno de los dos iba a perder y no iba ser Sakura.

– ¡Si Izuna quiere ser amigo de esa niña, vas a dejarlos en paz!

–Pero Saku…

– ¡Nada de Saku! ¡Izuna hará lo que el crea correcto, lo que su corazón le indique! ¡Y si tu se lo impides, tomare a los niños, a la hija de Orochimaru y me voy de aquí!

Trago saliva nuevamente, nadie podía salirse con la suya cuando se trataba de Sakura.

– ¡¿Te quedo claro, Uchiha Itachi?!

–Si…

– ¡Ahora lava todo esto, me iré a dormir!

– ¡Pero eso no…!

– ¡Me iré a dormir!

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, que casi se estaba cuarteando.

"Espero que…Izuna si haga lo que crea correcto", pensó Itachi mientras empezó a lavar los platos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba donde estaban las celdas, y ahí vio a su hijo,

hablando con la hija de Orochimaru.

–Hola.

– ¡Madre!

–Tranquilo, no tienes que alterarte.

Sakura volvió con la niña, estaba algo sucia.

–Toma.

Le enseñó un pañuelo.

–Límpiate, estas algo sucia.

–G-gracias.

–Dime pequeña, ¿como te llamas?

–Se llama Haira.

–Oh, por lo visto han estado hablando.

–Por favor madre, no le digas a padre de que yo…

–Que tu padre no te moleste, yo me encargare de el.

Le guiñó el ojo izquierdo, una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro de Izuna.

–Arigato…oka-sama.

–De nada.

–He…

– ¿Mm?

– ¿Como se llama usted?

–Sakura, un gusto.

– ¡Sakura-san es muy hermosa!

Sakura sonrojó al escuchar eso de una niña.

–Arigato, tú también lo eres.

–Eso ni de chiste lo diga.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por que padre dice que lo hermoso es destruido, pero yo pienso que hay algunas cosas...

que son muy fuertes y que no son fáciles de destruirse.

– ¿He? Vaya, que palabras las tuyas.

–Si, mi padre siempre dice cosas así.

– ¿Siempre? ¿Y que dice tu hermano?

–Mi hermano es igual a el, supongo.

–Oh, ya veo.

–Padre Kabuto dice que debo obedecer las órdenes de nuestro padre.

– ¿Padre Kabuto?

–Si, padre Kabuto es nuestro segundo padre, padre Orochimaru nos lo dijo.

–Mm, ¿no sabes nada de tu madre?

–No tiene…

– ¿Ha?

–Padre dice que murió.

– ¿Murió?

–Si, era una mujer muy bonita, de cabello corto, ojos negros, delgada, alta y era de…de Konoha.

"Entonces…es cierto", pensó Sakura al recordar lo que le dijo Ino.

–Pero murió cuando nací, primero fue Uturo y luego fui yo y después murió.

– ¿Tu padre Orochimaru te puso tu nombre?

–No.

– ¿Quién fue entonces?

–Padre Kabuto.

– ¿El fue?

–Si.

– ¿También de tu hermano?

–No, solo de mí.

–Su padre Orochimaru le puso el nombre solo a su hermano, Uturo.

–Ya entiendo.

– ¿Entender que?

–Nada Haira.

Se quedaron en silencio, Sakura seguía pensando en eso.

"¿Por que Kabuto le puso el nombre a ella y no fue Orochimaru?"

–Madre…

Sakura seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Algo esta mal aquí, ¿por que le da favor al hijo, que a ella?"

–Madre…

"¿Y por que ella piensa diferente de su hermano y los demás?"

–Oka-san…

"¿Es por eso que no la toma tan en serio?"

– ¡Oka-sama!

– ¿He?

–Ya vengo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Ahora regreso…

– ¿Izuna?

– ¡Ya vengo!

–Esta bien.

Izuna se fue corriendo, al baño al parecer.

"Debo saber mas de este asunto pero no puedo sacarle todo de esta manera sin tener su confianza.

–Haira.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

–Claro.

–Se amiga de mi hijo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Haira repaso miles de veces lo que Sakura estaba pidiéndole, de lo que ella sabia, y debía hacer, eso era prohibido.

–Pero somos…

– ¿Enemigos?

La niña se quedó callada, si…eso se suponía que eran.

–No linda, simplemente cada uno piensa como quiere.

–…

–Nadie es enemigo de nadie.

–Pero padre…

– ¿Aja?

–Siempre dice que…

–Tu padre esta equivocado.

– ¿He? ¿Equivocado?

–Por que el hace cosas malas.

– ¿Malas?

–Si, hay cosas que no deben hacerse pero…

–…

–El…

– ¿Mi padre hace cosas malas?

–…

–Por favor…

–…

–Yo no se lo que es bueno y lo que es malo…

– ¿Nunca te lo enseñaron?

–No era necesario, dijo padre Orochimaru.

–Ya veo…

Se quedaron un rato calladas, el aire estaba algo tenso.

–Sabes…

– ¿Mm?

–Yo conocí a tu padre.

– ¿Si?

–Si

–…

–Pero…el no piensa como nosotros.

–Queremos paz, algo tan imposible de alcanzar pero…si lo piensas y te esfuerzas mucho,

puedes hacer lo que sea.

–Oh…

–Tal vez no lo entiendas así del todo pero, lo que quiero decirte es que…

Los ojos de la niña engrandecieron, y puso mucha atención al ver que los labios de Sakura estaban empezando a moverse de nuevo.

–Escuches y hagas lo que tu corazón cree correcto.

* * *

Estoy intentando terminar todos los fanfics que tengo pendientes, ahora que tengo vacaciones (forzadas) debo aprovechar en terminarlas, intentare no hacerlas tan cursi al final, quiero cambiar ese hecho un poco.

Nos leemos ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Paso una semana completa, Sakura no estaba segura que aquella niña siguiera su consejo, aun era pequeña como para entender muchas cosas que pasan.

–Izuna, vamos a entrenar.

–Esta bien…padre.

–Puedes llamar a tu amiga Haira también, si quiere.

Itachi por su lado, lo estuvo pensando bien, el cree que tal vez esta sea la oportunidad para encontrar a Orochimaru y acabar con el, pero a veces también pensaba que así Izuna podría distraerse un rato.

– ¡Vamos a entrar con mi padre!

–Pero… ¿esta bien?

– ¡Claro, vamos!

No importaba por que Izuna se mezclara con ella, aun no sabían que tipo de intenciones tenían por ella, ni ella hacia ellos.

–Bien, espero puedas seguir el paso, Haira.

–Hai.

Pero con el pequeño tiempo que voló, Orochimaru no aparecía.

– ¿Qué no quiere a su hija?

–Ni lo menciones Hidan, donde te escuche Sakura, te aplasta.

–Hai…

Sin darse cuenta, Pein ya casi no salía, ya casi no daba ordenes, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban entrenando, la voz que mas se escuchaba era la de Sakura, ella estaba preocupándose por todos ellos.

–Hermano, ¿seguro que permites que ella duerma con Shina?

– ¿Acaso no confías en ella? Tú fuiste quien la saco.

–Lo siento…es que no puedo creer que la dejes estar entre nosotros.

Así era, Pein sabia algo que los demás no, y no estaba dispuesto a decirles, por lo menos aun no, hasta que Haira pudiera defenderse sola.

–Es todo por hoy, espero sigan practicando.

–Gracias…

– ¿Mm?

–Vamos Haira, mi hermana te tiene preparado el cuarto.

– ¡Hai!

Solo eran niños, nada más que eso, ¿por que deberían preocuparse tanto?

Tal vez por que ellos ya no estaban siendo inmaduros y tomaban las cosas con más seriedad,  
en si…los niños se volvían fuertes en corto tiempo.

–Líder-sama…

–Adelante, Uchiha.

–Tenemos que hablar sobre la niña.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

Los niños apenas tenía años, pero debían saber bien que Haira, era un enemigo seguro,  
no debían compartir secretos o enseñarles técnicas que no debía saber.

–Nuestro futuro esta asegurado, solo necesito que ella entienda su posición.

– ¿De que habla?

–Muy pronto lo sabrás…Itachi.

El mas sabio, era el mas viejo, este iba a cuidar de los otros que lo respetaban,  
los que demandaban un lugar en su paraíso.

–Akatsuki renacerá.

–Pein… ¿Qué planeas?

El hombre de cabello alborotado empezaba a reírse, era que ya había perdido la cordura, o tenia un buen final para ellos.

La idea de hacer Akatsuki renacer era algo complicado,  
primero tendrían que deshacerse de la intrusa, Haira,  
amenos que sirva como espía para ellos.

–Quiero que se den prisa con las respuestas de esa niña, necesitamos saber donde esta Orochimaru.

–Si…Pein.

–Otra cosa…

– ¿Hai?

–Dile a mi hermana que no se encariñe tanto con ella.

–Pero…

–Ya he dicho.

–Si, líder-sama.

¿Qué pensaba Pein en ese momento? Nadie lo sabia, solo quería un buen final para el y los suyos.

¿Cómo lo haría?

Solo el sabía como, que y cuando lo terminaría.

–Sakura…

– ¿Si?

–Tenemos que hablar sobre…Haira.

– ¿No puede ser después? Estoy lavando la ropa.

–Lo siento pero no…

–Esta bien, te escucho.

–Aquí no…pueden oírnos.

–Hai.

Itachi los tele transportó fuera de la guarida, cerca de un lago.

–Bien, ¿Qué era?

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla del lago y vieron su reflejo antes de hablar.

Un golpe, así iba a recibir esa notificación.

–Pein quiere apresurar las respuestas, quiere saber la ubicación de Orochimaru.

–Pero Haira aun no nos tiene tanta confianza.

–Lo se, pero son ordenes de Pein, ella ya debería saberlo.

–Pero…es tan solo una niña…

–Lo siento…Sakura.

El pelinegro abrazo a su esposa, no tardo en darse cuenta que lagrimas salían de los ojos de ella.

– ¿Qué dirá Izuna?

–No lo se…

–Estaríamos rompiendo su amistad…

–Lo se pero son ordenes de Pein, no podemos hacer nada.

–Hablare con el…

–No Sakura, esta vez…no funcionara.

–Pero…

–Debes asumir la responsabilidad, ya eres una mujer.

–…

Lo peor que pudiera pasar, estaba pasando, Sakura, tenia que romper esa amistad entre su hijo y esa niña para obtener valiosa información.

"¿Qué debo hacer?", pensó ella.

– ¿Cómo se lo diré?

–No lo se.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, entonces la mujer de cabello rosa sintió un par de labios contra los cuyos, sus lagrimas se desvanecieron.

El intentaba consolarla de la manera más gentil.

–Esta bien…lo haré.

– ¿Estas segura? Puedo hacerlo por ti.

–No…tengo que hacerlo yo, después de todo…yo fui quien la saco de la celda.

–No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes?

–No Itachi, gracias por decirme.

–Muy bien, si necesitas ayuda, puedes venir a mí.

–Itachi yo…

– ¿Si?

–Yo solo…

Ella bajo la mirada, se lanzo a el, quedando encima de su pecho.

–Solo quiero que esto acabe…y pronto.

–Yo también quiero que acabe.

El no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello, hasta que ella se quedo durmiendo, la pregunta era…

"¿Cómo se lo dirás, Sakura?", pensó al verle unas cuantas lagrimas.

Sakura, aun que tuviera un carácter fuerte, era una mujer muy sentimental. Siempre lo fue, desde aquellos momentos que siento "amor" por el hermano menor del hombre que ahora ama y tiene dos hijos con.

–Sakura…

–Pensar tanto te hará mal, Uchiha.

–Akabi…

–Entiendo la situación pero…no hay mas remedio.

Volvieron a la pelirrosa, tantos cambios para luego desvanecer.

Era horrible tan solo pensar en eso. Ella había pasado por mucho, ahora esta aquí, arrepintiéndose de ser tan cariñosa, de ser tan…como ella es.

–Su más grande castigo, al juntarse conmigo…fue este.

–No digas tonterías, Itachi. Ella esta contigo por que así lo quiso, por amor.

–Y por ese mismo amor, involucro a una niña con nuestro hijo y ahora tendrá que romperlos.

–Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

–…

– ¿No lo crees?

–Supongo…supongo que si.

El moreno se puso de pie, con su esposa en brazos, empezó a caminar hacia la guarida, pensando en como ella le diría tal cosa a esa niña.

"Maldición", cierto, era una maldición que la iba a perseguir por siempre, por ser tan cariñosa con todos, ese fue su castigo.

Sakura ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer, razonaba todo aquello que debía ser pensado, amaba a lo que merecía ser amado, defendía a los suyos.

La perfección, tiene sus efectos, sus castigos. Era algo que todos pensaban, era muy cierto también.

La perfección tiene un precio, todo lo tiene, pero este es superior a todo lo demás.

Felicidad

¿Esto es lo que le costaría? O tal vez…

La vida

La Uchiha era una persona extraña, pero amada, casi perfecta.

¿Cuántos de la organización no la querían?

¿Cuántos no la respetaban?

No solo por ser la hermana menor del líder, sino también por que daba su lugar, tenía uno muy importante, dentro de y fuera de.

Ella había cambiado tal vez para bien, o tal vez para mal, pero hizo grandes cambios durante su vida.

Aquella vez que su maestra falleció, la mujer quien pensaba que la trataba como hija, a quien admiraba más que otra persona.

–Tsunade-sama…

– ¿Hm?

Ella, quien la enseñó a ser una rival fuerte. Pero entonces, también estaba aquella otra mujer importante para ella y otros.

–Shizune-san…

–Sakura…

La vio viva por última vez en la guarida, un suicidio en Akatsuki, el sufrimiento que vivió en aquellos meses que estaba con Orochimaru y Kabuto, incluso fuera de cuando estaba pérdida y nadie la encontraba.

Después de todo lo que hizo, ¿merecía tanto? Al parecer…

Sufrimiento

Solo eso, aun que se la viera sonreír, no era mas que una mascara para los demás, así nadie se preocuparía por ella, todos al verla dirían que esta mas que bien.

El antifaz perfecto

Lo usaba diariamente, ¿Qué culpa tenia ella de preocuparse mas por los demás que por ella misma? Así era su naturaleza.

Una sonrisa

Recordó lo que su madre de Konoha le decía:

Siempre sonríe, Sakura. Es la mejor arma, para todo.

Tal vez, tomó la sonrisa como mas que un arma, una protección para los demás.

Un escudo

Ella era culpable

Las risas, la felicidad, la buena energía que ella mostraba.

Era fingido

"Tan fácil es burlarse de los demás, ¿no, Sakura?", pensó Itachi mientras la llevaba al cuarto donde dormían.

Después de todo, eso fue algo que aprendió de el, Itachi no mostraba ningún sentimiento, así no se preguntarían por el, no tuvieran que preocuparse si algo le llegara a pasar.

Pero uso la sonrisa en esa ocasión.

La seriedad mata, igual que la felicidad.

El karma

"Nos da por igual", dijo para si mismo.

"Lo que uno hace, lo recibe, siempre lo has dicho, Sakura", era algo diario.

"Así fuera algo bueno, así fuera algo malo…no importa, no distingue", estaba enfrente del cuarto.

–Nos da por igual…

Entro, hizo las sabanas por un lado y la acomodo a ella en la cama.

–Y pensar que yo no creía en eso…

"Ignorante", así era el.

"Como siempre, ¿no lo crees?", agradecido por aquel día que la vio, que la tuvo en sus brazos, y en ese mismo lugar.

La organización encontró a Sakura como un balance, entre la felicidad y el odio. Ella los puede mejorar, así como empeorar, pero solo dependía de ella.

–Dulces sueños, Sakura.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

Le quito la capa, las botas, los guantes, la cubrió con las sabanas, apago la luz y salio de la habitación.

"Percibo tristeza", Utakata estaba observándolo desde su cuarto.

Este seguía enamorado de ella, pero debía respetar aquella relación que al empezar, no le gusto.

"Siento entrometerme en tus sueños Sakura, pero igual que Itachi, se bien que nunca estas feliz", burbujas salían del cuarto de Utakata.

Estas entraron al de Sakura, la rodearon, captando toda la imagen de ella, de pies a cabeza, ahora el solo debía estar dentro de.

"No debería…pero hay algunas personas que necesitan ser ayudadas", Sakura era una persona que ayudaba a los demás.

¿Pero quien se daba cuenta que ella necesitaba ayuda para encontrarse a si misma de nuevo?

Nadie

Y ese era el problema que ella sufría, el problema que Utakata intentaba ver. Intentaba resolver lo que podía, ya que su sufrimiento era pasado, la muerte de dos personas muy queridas, la decisión que tomo al irse con Itachi y dejar a sus amigos, cuando ataco a su sensei.

"Entonces…eso es el de ahora", Utakata había encontrado lo que era el problema.

Tenia que decirle a una pequeña niña que ya no podía ser amiga de su hijo, debía enfocarse en encontrar a su padre, y dejarle el resto a los demás para terminar con el.

–Entonces, es obra de Pein…

No le extrañó tal cosa, entonces sus burbujas desaparecieron, junto con la imagen de Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Itachi fue a ver a sus hijos, estaban en el cuarto de Shina, con aquella niña, Haira. La hija del enemigo, estaban…sonriendo.

–Me pregunto… ¿Cómo lo tomaran?

"Pero…", realmente el problema no era tanto los dos sino…

– ¿Cómo lo tomara Izuna?

El fue quien se acerco a ella primero, el asunto era con el, no tanto con Shina.

Itachi entonces decidió salir un rato, había empezado a llover, comenzó a recordar las cosas que pasaron últimamente, los ataques y enfrentamientos con Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero esa semana, no hubo nada.

La intriga lo estaba matando, Konoha no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando con ellos y eso era lo mejor.

Así nadie saldría herido, no tenían por que preocuparse por ellos, aun que Sakura, Sai e Ino estuviera ahí con ellos.

Volvió al cielo, seguía lloviendo.

–Sakura…

Recordó lo que decía entre sus sueños.

"Tsunade…Shizune", dos mujeres importantes para ella.

Pero tan solo era un sueño, pero el quería que lo que estaba pasando también lo fuera.

Pero que va, lo que pasaba no era nada más que la realidad.

–Realidad…

Si, solo era eso.

Pensó nuevamente en el sueño de Sakura.

–Si tan solo fuera eso…

Lo que ella, Sakura.

Estaba experimentándolo.

–Un sueño largo al que pudiera algún día…

"Despertar"


	10. Chapter 10

– ¡Líder-sama!

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Tenemos la ubicación de Orochimaru.

–Regreso nuevamente a la aldea del Sonido, hn.

Pein arqueo sus cejas, era la hora de terminar con todo.

–Zetsu.

– ¿Si, mi señor?

–Cuida de los niños, cuando te llame podrás venir.

–Hai.

–Avísenle a los demás, quiero que esto sea rápido y preciso.

–Si líder-sama.

–Hai, hn.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya iban a la mitad del camino, sin telé transportarse. Iban preparados para todo.

El camino iba desapareciendo, tomaron los árboles, apenas se escuchaban que iban saltando de rama en rama.

–Sakura…

– ¿Si, hermano?

–Confías en ella, ¿no es así?

El no volvía pero con su sola presencia podía darse cuenta como Sakura se sentía.

–Ella no tiene mas remedio que decirnos, hermano.

–Muy bien, sigamos.

Sakura empezó a recordar lo que le dijo a Haira.

Flash back

–Haira, debemos hablar.

– ¿De que?

–Quiero saber la ubicación donde se encuentra tu padre.

–Mi padre…

–Así es.

– ¿Para que?

–Te seré sincera…mi hermano, el líder de Akatsuki necesita esa información.

– ¿Van a matarlo?

–Hai.

–…

–Dime, su ubicación.

–De pronto eres muy fría…Sakura-sama.

–Hai, ahora dime lo que quiero saber.

–No tengo opción… ¿cierto?

–No.

–Esta bien…

Se quedo esperando una respuesta, hasta que Haira empezó a mover los labios.

–La Aldea del Sonido, en el centro.

– ¿No es un mercado?

–Hay un escondite subterráneo, Kabuto asesino a los que Vivian ahí, y dijo que al final, íbamos a vivir los cuatro ahí.

Fin de flash back

–Alto.

– ¿Qué pasa hermano?

–Descansen 30 minutos.

Volvió a los demás, entonces bajaron.

–Pein.

– ¿Qué pasa Konan?

–Tengo una entrada secreta.

– ¿Por donde es?

–Seguimos tomando este camino, luego giramos a la izquierda hasta donde hay un puesto de dulces.

–Un pasadizo secreto, ¿he?

–Hai, el puesto de dulces era de un espía nuestro.

– ¿Cuánto nos tomara para llegar ahí?

–Solo 20 minutos.

–Excelente.

Pein no dejaba de medir los tiempos, una vez que lo tenía calculado, volvió a sus compañeros.

"Los niveles de energía son iguales, solo tengo que medirlos bien para no cansarlos tan rápido", dijo al mirarlos todos.

El nivel de energía, mas el tiempo, mas el camino, todo lo estaba resolviendo en su cabeza, no podían usar el ave de Deidara pero si algo mas.

–Deidara.

– ¿Hn?

–En cuento lleguemos al puesto de dulces, quiero que este terminado una oruga.

Al escuchar esto, Deidara se emociono.

–Hai, líder-sama, hn.

En cuanto termino el descanso, continuaron saltando los árboles.

Mientras en el camino Deidara, con su arcilla estaba haciendo la oruga que Pein le pidió, tenía que ser rápido, ya que en menos de 20 minutos estarían ahí.

Sasori estaba en su marioneta que había agregado cuatro patas de ambos lados, Utakata y Sakura iban en una burbuja, Konan estaba hecha hojas, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu acompañaban a Pein saltando las ramas de los árboles.

– ¿Crees que podamos borrar a Orochimaru y Kabuto del mapa?

–Todo se pude si tienes poder, Sakura.

–Pero, ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos?

–No tengo idea, con el paso del tiempo, Orochimaru se ha vuelto algo viejo pero Kabuto y su hijo se han vuelto más fuertes, no puedo saberlo así.

–Ya veo…

–No te apures, los venceremos.

"De alguna manera", se dijo.

Pero sin darse cuenta, atrás de todos ellos, venían otros, pequeños niños que también querían probar lo suyo ahora, sin importar lo que podría pasarles.

Se habían ganado a una nueva amiga, mas sin embargo esta no estaba con ellos, se había quedado en la guarida, no quiere ver como borran a su padre…o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo.

–Izuna, madre y padre se molestaran con nosotros por esto.

–Lo se pero debemos ir por el hermano de Haira, el también debe saber que lo que hacer esta mal.

Nadie podía discutir con Izuna, no en ese momento.

–Bien, ya estamos aquí…Deidara.

– ¡Transporte, a la orden, hn!

Todos se subieron y al entrar al puesto de dulces, vieron que también era subterráneo.

– ¡Sosténganse, hn!

Deidara iba a la cabeza, después Sasori, luego Pein y los demás.

–Konan, ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

–A este paso, en unos minutos Pein.

– ¡Bajada, hn!

– ¡ #$%^&*! ¡Deidara!

– ¡Cierra la boca Hidan!

– ¿Por qué no mejor tu? ¡ #$%^&*, Kakuzu!

–Hijo de…

– ¡Subida, hn!

– ¡Kyaa!

– ¡Toma mi mano Sakura!

– ¡Itachi!

– ¡Pein, mi flor!

– ¡Te haces otra!

– ¡Tobi se marea…!

– ¡No Tobi! ¡Tobi malo, no!

– ¡Tobi ya no puede…!

– ¡Tobi no!

Ya en la aldea del sonido.

–Eso estuvo cerca…

– ¡Deidara #$%^&*!

– ¡Deja de maldecir, Hidan!

–De acuerdo, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi se van a quedar aquí, serán el escape, si es necesario llamare a Zetsu y estará con ustedes.

–Hai, hn.

–Si.

– ¡Bien!

–Hidan, Kakuzu, distracción.

–Hai.

–Mm.

–Sakura, Utakata, ustedes entran primero y terminan con los guardias.

–Si Pein-sama.

–Si hermano.

–Itachi, Kisame y Konan estarán conmigo. Como dije, rápido y preciso.

Sakura y Utakata fueron directamente al mercado y terminaron con los guardias que se habían quedado, Hidan y Kakuzu se ocuparon de la atención de la aldea provocando una explosión gracias a una bomba de Deidara, empezaron la matanza, Pein y los demás fueron en busca de Oro, Kabuto y el niño.

–Suerte…Itachi.

–Igualmente, cuida de Sakura.

–Hai.

Se separaron, Utakata y Sakura no dejarían a nadie entrar ni salir.

–Tenemos que recordar este día, Sakura.

–Hai.

–Disculpe, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Volvieron, era una anciana con sus dos nietos que estaban aferrados a ella.

–Lo siento, pero debe irse.

– ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

PUFF!

Se esfumo y se convirtió en un señor y dos jóvenes.

–Que tontería…

–Sakura.

–Hai.

Sakura saco su katana y empezó a pelear contra el señor.

– ¿Qué hará, viejo?

– ¿Viejo? Oh, que descortés de parte de unos niños.

Los atrapo en una burbuja llena de veneno puro.

–Tal vez lo sea, pero tengo mas experiencia que ustedes dos.

– ¡Agh!

– ¿Sakura, por que juegas tanto?

–Lo siento.

Se concentro, entonces fue directo a el pero desapareció, volvió pero a la espalda de este.

–Tenía una corazonada de que tal vez ya no lo necesites.

Atravesó su brazo en el cuerpo del señor, arrancándole el corazón.

–Sakura…

Entonces debajo del mercado, Pein y los demás encontraron la habitación de Orochimaru, pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Quién pudo haberlo matado?

– ¿Quién no hubiese querido matarlo?

Volvieron hacia la puerta, ahí estaba el niño.

–Uturo, te dije que no te mostraras aun.

–Lo siento, Kabuto-san.

–Kabuto…

–Oh, veo que ya lo encontraron.

Vieron al niño, su mano izquierda estaba llena de sangre, volvieron a Orochimaru, el había perdido mucha.

–Tu…

–Si, el…el fue quien asesino a Orochimaru-sama.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por que Uturo-kun quiere mas de lo que el pudo ofrecerle, así que lo absorbió.

–Ne, ustedes tienen a mi hermana, ¿no?

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por que ella no volvió después del ataque del artista y el escorpión.

–Puede ser…

– ¿Pueden devolvérmela? Necesito más energía.

– ¿Pero que demonios dices niño?

–El absorberá a Haira, ese era el propósito desde un principio.

–Ella no es nada mas que un estorbo para mi, si ella fuera mas fuerte, la respetaría pero es muy torpe, ne, ¿me la van a devolver?

Se quedaron en silencio, solo vieron al niño con su arrogante mirada.

–Veo que no…entonces…no hay más remedio que matarlos.

– ¡Pein-sama!

De los brazos de aquel niño salieron serpientes, miles de ellas, de distintos tamaños, moradas y blancas, de mientras, Kisame e Itachi intentaban eliminarlas con el fuego y la espada.

–Pein, por acá.

–Hai.

Konan hizo un hoyo en la pared para salir con Pein, de pronto todo se vino encima y vieron que Sakura y Utakata estaban a sus límites.

– ¡Sakura, Utakata!

– ¡Oí, suban, hn!

Deidara llego con su ave pero luego otros vinieron para derribarlo, aun que no lo lograban.

–En verdad fue un grave error para ustedes el de haber venido.

Volvieron a atrás y vieron a una serpiente enorme, encima, estaba Uturo y Kabuto.

–Pétalos de Sakura…

–La confusión, es una obra maestra para personas como ustedes.

– ¡Izuna!

El joven Uchiha escucho el grito de su madre entonces este engrandeció sus ojos, un clon de Kabuto estaba detrás de ella con un kunai, atravesando su cuerpo, sangre salia de aquel orificio, de su boca, y por alguna razón...de sus ojos.

–Madre…

Este volvió donde estaba el hermano de Haira y lo vio con ojos de rabia.

–Ze…

–Esta no es tu pelea…Izuna-kun.

– ¿He?

Volvió a los lados, había escuchado la voz de ella y luego vio algo que se movía tan rápido iba directo a Uturo.

– ¡Miren!

Todos observaron arriba, Kabuto estaba cayendo, se veía sorprendido, al caer se dieron cuenta que estaba muerto y volvieron arriba.

–Padre Orochimaru tenia razón, todo lo bello, lo hermoso…muere.

–Haira…

–Nos vemos en el infierno…onee-chan.

Sin poder defenderla, serpientes salieron de los brazos de aquella.

– ¿Esta…autodestruyéndose?

–Junto con su hermano…

–Haira…

–Ne, Izuna-kun…cuídate…todo lo hermoso…muere.

Fuego, fuego cubrió la serpiente gigante junto con los hermanos, no quiso volver a mirarla, entonces escucho llanto, mas abajo, llanto de su padre. Al bajar noto que su madre apenas respiraba.

–Izuna-kun…

–Madre…no te mueras…

–Estaré bien…cuida de Shina…el Akabi ahora te pertenece.

–Pero madre… ¿Por qué no lo usaste?

–Creo que…no quise.

– ¿No quisiste? ¡No entiendo madre!

–Mi castigo fue ser muy cariñosa con todos…me preocupaba mucho por los demás…ya no quiero que se use al contrario.

– ¡Pero oka-sama!

– ¡Izuna, por favor!

Itachi le dio una bofetada a Izuna, Izuna volvió a el llorando, si, fue cruel de su parte pero el seguía ciego y alguien debía hacer que entrara en razón.

– ¡Escucha a tu madre...!

–Itachi esta bien…lo ultimo que quiero es que el se vuelva frió…por su bien…Akabi.

– ¿He?

–Zeus…

Entonces de pronto notaron que algo salía de ella, una raya de sangre de salio de la boca.

–Ya es hora…Zeus.

–Sakura, ¿en verdad quieres esto?

–Si…por favor.

–Tus deseos, son órdenes, Uchiha Sakura.

Itachi aparto a Izuna de Sakura, lo llevo caminando de la mano, Izuna quería volver pero Itachi no se lo permitía.

–Oto-sama… ¿Qué pasara con oka-sama?

–Estará en un lugar mejor…

–Pero…Zeus esta…

–No mires atrás…ese fue el ultimo pedido de tu madre.

Izuna noto que Itachi estaba llorando, entonces escucho un rugido, era del Akabi, volvió a donde estaba su madre, vio algo espantoso, que la imagen se le quedaría de por vida.

–Madre…

* * *

Y eso fue todo, realmente lo que quiero que capten no es el final, de que Zeus le hace a Sakura sino todo lo que ella sufrió y la verdadera razón por la cual ella era cariñosa y amable con la mayoría.


End file.
